Undertale: A new life
by GalaxyCrystxl
Summary: Everyone is moved onto the surface now and trying to live normal lives. Sans has been acting mysterious and seems more tired than usual. Frisk thinks they've been more curious then they mean to be. As time flies by frisk learns more about their friends and learns not everyone respects the "ambassador for monsters". Soriel shipped. (Might be continued one day.)
1. Roadtrip

Everyone was happily moved onto the surface. Frisk, Sans, Toriel, and Papyrus all lived in a two story house together, while Undyne and Alphys lived in a smaller house across the street.

Frisk had just turned 11 and for their birthday, they were going to the amusement park. Frisk was just about ready to go, but when they were coming out of their room they heard their adoptive parents talking, Toriel and Sans. Toriel married Sans 2 Years ago and they've been pretty happy together. Toriel to Frisk was the real parent while Sans, well they just didn't feel comfortable calling the guy dad.

Anyway, Frisk heard Toriel talking to Sans about the amusement park trip. Frisk wasn't one to eavesdrop, but they got curious when they heard Toriel mention their birthday. "Sans dear, please it's Frisk's birthday!" Toriel begged.

I know. I'm just… tired," Sans sighed.

"Yes, perhaps. Frisk has noticed inactivity with you lately"

Sans sighed again, "kid..."

"Can you please go? Just this once?"

"Fine. I'll go. I don't want to let them down. Not again."

"I'm sure they will be elated, dear."

Frisk gasped as they took in this new information. They ran straight into their room and started ranting. Frisk had started talking more as they grew older. While they were ranting, Flowey looking rather annoyed kept yelling at them to shut up, but Frisk ignored him. "Should I talk to him about it Flowey?" Frisk asked breathing hard. "You could die," Flowey stated. Frisk ignored that comment and pretended as if Flowey said yes. "you're right! I should talk to him!" Frisk hugged Flowey and he started freaking out. Frisk walked out of their room, giggling, looking for Sans.

They found Sans on the couch. Frisk climbed up on Sans lap and called his name. Sans opened his eye sockets a tiny bit. "S'up kiddo?" Sans said.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Frisk asked.

"Yea of course I do!"

"you seem a bit—"

"tired? Kid look. I'm fine!"

"sure?" 

"positively."

They shared a hug and that's when Toriel walked in. "Oh! Frisk dear, are you ready?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded their head. "heh. Kid wanna come with me to get Undyne and Alphys?" Sans asked. Frisk shot up and ran for the door eagerly. "guess that's a yes," Sans laughed as he opened the door for Toriel and Frisk to go through. Papyrus was already outside and Frisk didn't know how long he had been waiting there. Papyrus waved at Frisk and Frisk waved back. Sans and Frisk looked both ways before crossing the road. When they got to their house, Frisk rang the doorbell. Undyne answered the door.

"Hey punk! Ready to have the time of your life!?" Undyne yelled. Alphys came a few moments later. "I- I'm ready!" With that we all crossed the road to the van where Toriel and Papyrus were waiting. Toriel sat in the driver's seat with Papyrus in the passenger's seat. Undyne and Alphys sat in the two middle seats and Frisk and Sans sat in the back. Frisk was confused why Sans didn't sit up front with Toriel. They guessed it was because he wanted to spend more time with them, even though Sans fell asleep.

The trunk had some supplies in there and Frisk was in the backseat so it would be easy to grab something. They grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Sans. He groaned and twisted and turned to get comfortable with the blanket. Toriel was discussing things with Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys were watching anime, and Frisk was just playing on the games on their phone that Alphys installed for them. 30 minutes into driving, Toriel asked looking though the rearview mirror, "Frisk? Are you ok?" Frisk gave a thumbs up. "would you like a song?" Frisk shook their head. "SMALL HUMAN! IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY! YOU SHOULD PICK A SONG!" Papyrus told frisk. Frisk put their thumbs down and shook their head with their tongue out.

Frisk didn't notice that Papyrus had been working on something. They made noises to get his attention and pointed at the object. "OH, THIS? IT IS WHAT THEY CALL A 'RUBIX CUBE' IT IS VERY INTERESTING!" Papyrus exclaimed. Papyrus was actually pretty good at solving it. When they finally made it to the amusement park, the parking was horrible. When they found a spot, Frisk woke Sans up. They had to wait in a line to get in, but that only took a few minutes. Finally, they got to the front and Toriel fished the tickets out of her purse and handed it to the ticket guy who looked a bit distressed but let us in. Frisk saw some monster that they knew and some they didn't. Everyone kept walking.


	2. The show surprise

Everyone was getting hungry and since it was already 12 pm, they decided to find a food stand. Once everyone got their lunch, they all dug in. Frisk got a normal sandwich, Sans got a hot dog, Papyrus got pasta (though Frisk doesn't know how Sans and Papyrus eat their food), Undyne got a chicken sandwich that looked like it was burning, Alphys got pasta like Papyrus, Toriel got a salad. After everyone got done eating, they started looking for fun games.

Undyne wanted a strength game, so they went to one of those games you hit the plate with a big hammer and then a little thing goes up and hits a bell. Well, Undyne broke it, but the guy said it wasn't the first as he handed Undyne a white teddy bear. Undyne gave the teddy bear to Alphys who blushed. As they walked to find more games, something caught Frisk's eye. There was a stage and it looked like people were setting up something. That's not what caught their eye though, what caught their eye was… Mettaton?

Everyone walked toward the stage, because Frisk wanted to say "Hi". Frisk called his name and Mettaton did a heel turn to see them, "Oh? Hello darling! We are just setting up!" Mettaton barked some orders to move things here and there. "The show starts at five but we have small acts here and there, but the big show, fabulous show starts at 5." Frisk clasped their hands together and looked at Toriel to signal her that they wanna go. Toriel smiled and nodded. Mettaton crouched down and said, "oh isn't it someone's birthday? I'll make sure you have front row seats!" Frisk clapped their hands and jumped up and down. "Well toodles, darlings! I have to attend to business!" Mettaton said getting up.

They were going to go on a ride next. Frisk wasn't as tall as Sans yet, just a few inches shorter actually, but they were both still able to ride. Frisk sat with Toriel in one of the carts. After the ride, they decided to go to the arcade, and Alphys was overjoyed when she saw a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie game. Undyne started playing the whacking mole game and got really aggressive when she missed one. Papyrus said he was playing a "puzzle game" and it worked his 'brain', but it looked more like a Pac-man game. Sans was on the claw game and he actually won! He won a blue elephant, and he handed it to frisk. "happy birthday kid," his grin got bigger. Frisk was amazed how he actually won, and hoped he didn't cheat. Toriel just sat on a bench monitoring everyone making sure we were fine.

Sans didn't want to play any other game, so he sat down next to Toriel. Frisk started to watch Papyrus play his game and not laugh. After a while, Frisk got lifted up by Undyne. "Hey punk, what's next for the day?" Undyne asked holding Frisk. Frisk looked at the clock in the arcade, it was 2:19 pm. Frisk shrugged and tried to wiggle free of Undyne's grasp. Toriel walked over towards them with Sans by her side and she said, "How about dessert, my child?" Frisk nodded and Undyne set them down, but Frisk held Undyne's hand. They found a cart selling treats and decided to stop there and get some caramel apples and cotton candy. After eating they went on a few more rides and played more games until it was 4:25 pm. They decided to ride the Ferris wheel before going to the show.

The Ferris wheel carts only held 3-4 people or monsters. Everyone agreed to split in groups. One group was of Frisk, Sans, and Toriel, and the second group was of Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus. When Frisk's cart made it to the top they yelled, "MOM! Look at the view!" Sans fell asleep, so Toriel was cuddling him to keep him warm. When they got off they waited for Undyne and them. After they got off they started going to the show.

They found 6 empty seats in the very front row. "Hello darlings! The show is about to start!" Mettaton announced. There was acting, singing, and dancing. Also a lot of posing. It was a fun show even though Sans slept through most of it. Once it was over Mettaton said, "Ok. Ok. Now I have a special guest today!" Mettaton flashed a smile. "Frisk can you join me up here? Today is your birthday!" Mettaton helped Frisk up onto the stage. Sans woke up to the sound of Frisk name and his eyes were full of amusement once he figured out what Mettaton was going to do. "Let's sing a birthday song!" Mettaton counted down and a lot of people joined the song. Frisk face was a tomato. After the singing they gave Mettaton a big hug, and started exiting the park.

They got into the van and started driving home. Sans fell asleep again, but this time frisk did the same. When they woke up they had Sans jacket on them. They always loved wearing Sans' jacket. When they got out of the van, they took off the jacket and handed it to Sans. They were holding the elephant they had gotten from sans and ran to their room. Frisk put the elephant on the bed. "FRISK! YOU WERE GONE TOO LONG!" Frisk turned over to see Flowey screaming. "IM THIRSTING TO DEATH!" Flowey cried. "tsk tsk. I gave you water!" Frisk shook their head. "NOT MUCH YOU WORTHLESS-" Frisk flicked his head. "No! Bad!" He growled. Frisk headed downstairs to see what they were having for dinner. Toriel was on her phone, "Yes. Yes, I would like a cheese pizza with pepperoni's and sausage please." Long pause. "yes, thank you." Frisk guessed they were having pizza for dinner. Frisk asked where Sans was and Toriel Pointed towards the bedroom and put her finger to her lips.

When the pizzas got here, everyone ate it fast and Toriel had baked a pie. They put a candle in the pie and had Frisk blow it out. Frisk got a gift from Toriel and Sans which had a new jacket that was like Sans but in purple. What they got from Undyne and Alphys was some combat shoes and a new shirt that was blue. Papyrus gave them a puzzle book and told them if they needed any help he could solve it. Frisk had a lot of fun on their birthday.


	3. WD Gaster

A few weeks after Frisk's birthday, Frisk was asleep and they woke up to some rustling downstairs. Frisk open their door to see Sans leaving the house. Sans always left the house like this for quite some time now and usually Frisk chose to ignore, but Frisk curiosity overcame them. They ran downstairs towards the front door. They slipped their boots on that were near the door and bolted after Sans.

Frisk stayed a good 30 feet away from him. They knew if they walked up to him he would tell them to go home. Sans turned around a few times, like he could sense Frisk, but frisk would hide behind a pole or bush. Frisk didn't like following Sans, but he always looked tired and has been going out a lot. Sans was walking straight to the underground.

He entered where the barrier used to be and sighed. Frisk was confused why Sans was coming back to this place, and they wondered if this is where he kept going. He led them straight to the CORE. He went into a room and Frisk heard him yell, "Y-you're here! It worked!" Frisk heard a strange voice they never heard before, "yes my child. But I cannot stay for long." Frisk took a step closer, but the board they stepped on creaked. The figure took notice to them and came towards them. He moved like a shadow. He scooped Frisk up in both arms and asked, "What's this?" The figure looked at Frisk unsure what to do with them. Then blue mist coiled around Frisk and they were ripped out of the man's arm into Sans.

Sans eye was glowing, and Frisk felt a surge of fear to guilt. "Kid!? Why are you here!" Sans asked his eye dimming, yet he still looked disappointed and mad. Frisk looked up at the figure. "hello child," the man said. He looked badly injured with cracks in his skull and he looked lost. "s-sorry I uh," Sans tried to apologize, but the man stopped him, "My child, it is fine. If I'm not mistaken this child is yours?" Sans blushed and stammered, "Uh... I am married to their mom, so I guess that m-makes me their dad, but they never call me that." Frisk whimpered and looked down.

"Child it would be rude to not introduce myself. I am Gaster," the man who is Gaster stated. "hey kid I don't want you to walk home by yourself (also your mom would kill me) can you wait outs-" Gaster held up a hand, "no. no. let the child stay." Sans looked surprised but nodded. They talked for a while and Frisk sat against a wall trying not to fall asleep. Gaster explained that he had been watching over the family. "I'm happy Frisk broke the barrier, but the child is not as innocent as everyone thinks." Frisk looked confused. "They have… Done things in early timelines." Frisk never really remembered true resets, unless they come in nightmares or Chara tells them in their dreams. "it does not matter," Gaster said coldly, "they have corrected themselves. No resets?" Frisk cringed at the thought and shook their head. Gaster's image started fading.

"I'm… I'm sorry I cannot stay. I must go now. Do not worry though," Gaster said hugging Sans, "I'll watch over you. I may come back one day! I love you Sans. I love you and your brother a lot." Gaster's image seemed to fade and shatter away. "goodbye father." Sans said, a tear dripping down his cheek.

Sans took Frisk's hand and they started walking home. Sans had started crying and tried to hide it. "Hey kid, don't look to sad for me! You got to meet my dad. Uh… your… technically speaking your grand- I'm making this awkward aren't I?" he looked down sheepishly. Frisk gave him a hug and put their finger to their lips. Sans nodded and looked ahead. For a few minute they walked in silence until Sans broke it. "Kid why did ya follow me?" Frisk shrugged. Sans sighed and squeezed their hand.

When they got home, Frisk was about to face plant on the ground and sleep. Sans helped them take off their boots and carried them to their room. Sans tucked them in, but Frisk didn't want Sans to leave. "Yea Frisk? Whatcha need?" Sans yawned. Frisk didn't like Sans being upset, so they patted the empty spot next to them to signal him to lay down with them. "kid," Sans grin got a bit bigger. Frisk clasped their hands together and gave puppy eyes. Sans shook his head and laid down next to Frisk. "alright kid, you win. Why do ya want me to lay here?" Frisk told sans, "Because I'm afraid of a nightmare." He nodded and got himself comfortable. Frisk fell asleep easily knowing Sans was next to them. Their dream wasn't so relaxing.

Chara was in it and she spoke angrily, "That comedian. He… Why do you get close to him? You should know this. He can easily destroy you. His father… W.D. Gaster. He used to be the royal scientist, real genius too. Started the DETERMINATION experiment. His son, Sans, caused Flowey a lot of resets ya know? That comedian should have been easy. Don't you remember? Ha. Of course not. He had only 1 hp and did 1 damage. Well I helped you. He should have been the easiest, but was stronger than I anticipated. Oh? Are you trying to wake up? Go ahead! You're going to have my words in your head. Goodbye now. Haha." Frisk woke up in a cold sweat. Sans wasn't lying next to them anymore and it was already 6:16 am. They had to get ready for school. They got dressed and brushed their hair. They watered Flowey who kept yelling. They walked downstairs and surprisingly Sans was at the table.

Frisk sat next to Sans, while Toriel served eggs and ham. After eating frisk brushed their teeth and Toriel drove them to school. Toriel teaches Frisk's 5th grade class, but next year Frisk will be in middle school and Toriel will start teaching 4th grade. What Toriel was teaching was just review, but she tried to make it as fun as possible. The kids had gotten used to a monster teaching the class and now they all love Toriel.

At the end of the day Frisk had gotten an invite to a birthday party. They stuffed the card into their pocket and walked out to the walkers' area. Toriel stays after school to grade papers and do teacher stuff, so Sans walks Frisk home almost every day. "heya kiddo," Sans smile got bigger. Blue mist coiled around Frisk's Backpack into Sans hands. He pulled out Frisk homework folder and looked through it. "Frisk you weren't tired in class were you?" Sans asked putting their homework folder back. Frisk shook their head. They fished the invitation out of their pocket and handed it to Sans. He read it and smiled. "your mom is gonna make you go, ya know." Frisk nodded and laughed. They finally got home.


	4. Birthday party

(Just a quick note, I will post a few chapters every weekend. Hope you're enjoying the fanfic! {Also in case you are wondering I do own the cover page})

When Toriel got a hold of the invitation, she did in fact tell Frisk they were going. Toriel always tries to get Frisk to go to things like parties, gathering, or any other social event. Frisk didn't mind since the invitation was from one of their friends they have in school, Peyton. A lot of people don't accept Frisk because they let the monsters out, but Frisk believes that they are all slowly accepting it. Frisk feels better going since Toriel and Sans were coming, too. Toriel just wants to meet Peyton's parents, and Sans is just being forced to go. The party was on Saturday at 3 pm.

When the time had finally come, Toriel, Sans and Frisk all got into the van and drove off. Halfway there Toriel said, "Isn't this going to be fun Frisk?" Frisk shrugged, "I don't know, mom." "Hey, at least you're a PART-y the fun," Sans joked. Toriel giggled, and tried to focus on the road. When they finally made it, Frisk grabbed Peyton's gift. They had gotten him a blue action figurine. Frisk ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. A blond woman answered, "Oh hello there, are you here for the party?" Frisk nodded their head. "Ok well, everyone is in the backyard," She looked up at Toriel and then down at Sans, "Are… uh… these… your parents?" she held out a hand, and Toriel and Sans took turns shaking it.

The party wasn't anything special, but Frisk thought it was a cool get up. With red, white, and black colors of balloons, there was a table with presents, and a big banner that was checkerboard that said, "Happy birthday, Peyton!". Frisk walked out to the backyard to where all the kids were. They met up with Peyton and told them happy birthday. "Thanks, you wanna join our game?" Peyton asked handing Frisk a ball. Frisk nodded and took the ball. The game was catch, but if you dropped the ball you were out. A girl made an effort to get the ball, but instead of catching it, she hit it away from her. "I got it!" Frisk said running towards the ball. It rolled under a table and Frisk had to get it unstuck.

While Frisk was doing that, they overheard a girl talking to Peyton, "Why did you invite them? They're weird… They let out those weird monsters! And they're not a boy or a girl?" Peyton replied, "Because they are my friend." Frisk heard another person protest but when Frisk yelled, "I got the ball!" They all shut up. Frisk was used to the bullying, so it didn't affect them much. How they were two genders was because that's how they were born. Frisk likes to play and get rough like a boy, but likes to dress like a girl at times.

When they got back to the group, they got dirty looks from some of the kids. They handed the ball to Peyton and the game started again. After a while and a few more games, it was cake time. They all sang happy birthday to Peyton and cut the cake. The cake was a red and white cake with some plastic car figurines on top. When Frisk got their share of cake, they went to sit down with Peyton and the other kids. Frisk turned their head to check on what Sans and Toriel were doing. Toriel was eating a piece of cake too and sharing it with Sans. Sans noticed Frisk and winked at them. Frisk turned around and took a chomp out of their cake, and for them it tasted pretty good.

After cake, it was present opening time. Frisk handed Peyton their gift, and he opened it. His eyes lit up seeing what it was. "Whoa thanks Frisk! This is one of the ones I didn't have!" Peyton exclaimed. Frisk nodded and held a thumbs up. Peyton got some interesting gifts from his friends. Some race cars, a plush toy, a gift card, money, and a kid version of a telescope. He didn't race to open them he just thanked everyone and put them aside.

Everyone started leaving and waving good bye. Frisk followed Toriel and Sans into the van. "Frisk you had fun?" Toriel asked while starting the engine. Frisk nodded their head. "Heh. Didn't eat too much cake, did ya?" Sans asked. Frisk stuck out their tongue and smiled. When they got home, Undyne and Alphys were over. Alphys was watching anime with Undyne and Papyrus. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS! WHY AREN'T THEY EATING SPAGHETTI? WHAT IS WITH THOSE 'NOODLES'?" Papyrus stated. Alphys just snorted, "Papyrus, there are more types of pasta than just spaghetti, you know?" "REALLY?" Papyrus looked astonished. "Y-yea!" "WELL THEN I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO COOK ALL OF THEM!" Papyrus pronounced. Undyne Groaned.

Frisk ran and scooted next to Undyne and Alphys. "Well I'll go make some dinner. Everyone ok with Turkey and steamed vegetables?" Toriel asked, walking into the kitchen. No one complained or groaned. Toriel's cooking was the best, especially her pie. Sans decided to plop himself down on the recliner and fall asleep. Frisk wiggled off the couch and went into the kitchen to help with food. Toriel was delighted when Frisk volunteered. Toriel told Frisk to stir the veggies while she got the Turkey in the oven.

"Ok, Ok. Now you can stop," Toriel said and took the vegetables off the stove. "Turkey should be ready soon. You can go now; I'll call you when it's ready." Frisk gave a thumbs up and hugged Toriel. Frisk went back into the living room and jumped onto Undyne from behind. "Sneak attack!" Undyne turned and grabbed Frisk, "I'll show you what an attack is punk!" Undyne lifted Frisk up and twirled them, then went back to the couch and fake slammed them onto it. Frisk couldn't stop giggling and laughing. "dang Frisk, you really like getting attacked," Undyne smiled and helped Frisk up.

After a while, dinner was ready, and everyone ate slow and talked. After dinner, Undyne and Alphys went home, and Papyrus decided to cleanup dinner and Frisk helped him. "HUMAN! CAN YOU DRY WHILE I WASH?" Papyrus asked handing Frisk a rag. Frisk nodded, eagerly drying the first dish. After all the dishes were nice and clean, Frisk took a shower and got ready for bed. Frisk yawned climbing into bed, and looked over to see Flowey sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Frisk knew that would never happen.

Toriel came in to give them a goodnight kiss, "Goodnight my child. See you in the morning." Toriel walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. Before Frisk went to sleep, they heard Toriel wake Sans up. "Come on you lazybones, time for bed." Frisk smiled as they fell asleep. For once they had a nice dream with all of the people they ever met, besides Chara or Flowey.


	5. visiting an old friend

When Frisk woke up that Sunday morning, they smiled remembering their dream. "WHY are you so happy this morning! You usually wake up with the expression of fear," Flowey did his creepy smiling face, "Whatever. I'm thirsty." Frisk wagged a finger at Flowey. Flowey made some groans. "Er… Please? *cough* *cough*." Frisk smiled happily and poured water into Flowey's pot. Frisk started thinking about their dream they just had, as they walked downstairs.

In the dream, everyone was having a blast, smiling and laughing. Toriel didn't glare at Asgore once, and actually acted like he was a long lost friend. Sans was annoying Papyrus, but Papyrus was still smiling big. Undyne and Alphys were chatting with Toriel and Asgore. When Frisk entered the room, everyone gave attention them. In the dream Frisk was wearing a dark blue and white dress with leggings and white flats. They sometimes wore dresses, but still they thought it looked nice. Asriel was at the party too, and he looked joyful. What hit Frisk was how Asgore was acting. He acted as if he's never been through traumatic times or looked alone. Frisk felt bad for the man.

Back in reality, Frisk found Toriel and Sans in the kitchen. Toriel was talking on the phone, "Ooh, how exciting! I would love to go!" Toriel glanced over at Frisk, realizing she still had the child to take care of, "Oh but, Frisk… I'll call you back and tell you what I will do." She hung up the phone and hugged Frisk. "Oh my child, I might be going on a… 'Teachers' thing' with a lot of other teachers chosen. It will be for a few days though… I need someone to watch you," Frisk eyes lit up. Toriel continued, "I guess Sans and Papyrus could- ""Asgore can," Frisk blurted, they haven't spoken to Asgore in a while. Well they occasionally did when coming home from school.

"Asgore? Uh…" Toriel had a nervous expression. "Maybe some other time, my child." Sadness washed over Frisk and they looked at Sans for more support. Sans just smiled, his eyes full of amusement. Frisk nodded at Toriel and gave a small thumbs up. Toriel started dialing on her phone again and started talking about how she could go and such. As Toriel left to go pack in her room, Frisk sat next to Sans. "Hey bucko, Don't worry, you will get to see Asgore ok," Sans told Frisk. "But uh, you've never asked this before. So why do you all of a sudden…?" Frisk dropped their head onto the table trying to find courage to speak. Sans patted Frisk on the back and asked, "You hungry?" Frisk nodded, their head still on the table. "Heh. You're telling me later what this about." Sans chuckled as he poured Frisk some cereal.

Frisk sighed, and lifted up their head with a smile. Sans handed Frisk their bowl, and Frisk poked at it with their spoon. "Kid come on, eat a bit," Sans said eating a piece of Toast that was on his plate, "It's not that hard, y'know. Just get some bits of cereal onto to spoon, lift the spoon up to your mouth, then chew and swallow. Did ya forget to eat?" Frisk giggled at Sans trying to make things a little happier. Frisk did as Sans instructed and he smiled and threw out a few puns. Toriel came in and asked, "I leave in a few hours, so does anyone need anything from me?" The first thing to pop into Frisk's mind was pie. Frisk jumped up waving their arm. Frisk wasn't up to talking so they mouthed the word pie and rubbed their stomach. Toriel laughed and nodded, getting ingredients for a pie. Then Papyrus came into the kitchen, and rubbed his eye sockets. He yawned the word morning and started to pour some cereal.

Toriel made the pie in 2 hours, then started working on lunch. Frisk was all dressed and happily talking a bit. Toriel told them that she wasn't leaving until three pm. Frisk ushered Sans to play with them outside. "Geez kid. Why do ya want me to? Go bother Papyrus!" Frisk laughed and said, "please." Sans shook his head and followed them outside. "Soon it's gonna be snowing. It'll be just like Snowdin. It would be ICE to see snow again." Frisk laughed again and grabbed a ball. They threw the ball at Sans, and he used his magic to catch it. Frisk wagged a finger at him. He shrugged stopping his magic and threw the ball at frisk. Frisk caught it and threw it back to Sans. They did this for a while. Then sat on the porch watching everybody come and go.

Sans fell asleep, but Frisk started daydreaming of how this all had come. Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and occasionally Frisk helped to build their house and the town nearby thought it would be nice to build a neighborhood in the area. They are still building more homes but right now they have 78 houses built in the area. After Frisk's house was built they built Undyne and Alphys' house then more house down the street and more and more houses. Most monsters like to live in the neighborhood and some human families live in it too. The neighborhood was close to Mt. Ebott, so that's why most monsters stay here. Some monsters decided to move into human neighborhoods and the humans happily accepted them. Well most humans accept.

Toriel called Frisk in for some lunch and Frisk tugged on Sans. He woke up and sluggishly walked inside with Frisk behind him. Sans has been sleeping more after talking with his dad, the bags under his eyes weren't there much anymore. "Oh, I have to leave in an hour!" Toriel gasped, "I'm going to load my bags into the car." "I'll help you Tori," Sans said. Frisk got to sit with Papyrus and eat their lunch, which was spaghetti. "I HELPED WITH THIS! TORIEL SHOWED ME SOME INTERESTING TECHNIQUES!" Papyrus Smiled as he ate his spaghetti. Frisk was reluctant, but hearing Toriel helped they thought it couldn't be that bad. They licked their lips then took a bite. It was actually pretty good.

The time had come and everyone was gathered on the porch waving goodbye. A few minutes later Sans said, "Wanna go visit Asgore?" Frisk nodded and got an idea. They ran into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pie, ignoring the intimidating size. Frisk grabbed Sans hand and they both walked towards Asgore's house. "So kid, why did ya want to go to his house again? Heh, I hope you didn't forget I wanted to know," Sans asked. Frisk actually hoped he did and sighed. They hoped to find the words. "I-I uh, had a dream and er, Asgore looked happy, m-more than he has ever been…" Frisk hoped that would help Sans understand. He nodded. "Hey its ok, don't look so sad. He'll probably be happy to see you."

Frisk sure hoped so. They walked in silence for a few moments. Frisk was happy Sans didn't suggest a shortcut. They wanted to walk and take in the view. While walking, the only noise they heard was the pitter patter of their feet on the ground. Frisk sighed, then Sans sighed louder. Frisk sighed even louder, so did Sans. Frisk smiled and sighed louder. "It's on kid!" Sans challenged with a deep, loud sigh. They did this for a while until Sans said, "Dang kid, I don't know how ya do it." Frisk claimed their victory and pointed to a small house with a big garden. They ran away from Sans to the house and rang the doorbell. They heard shuffling, a deep sigh then the turning of a doorknob.

The door creaked open and Asgore appeared. He was wearing a pink flower shirt, pants, and no shoes. "Oh, howdy, Frisk," he said. Frisk smiled and waved. Asgore's face lit up seeing company. "Would you like to come in?" Asgore asked moving out of the door frame and spreading an arm out for Frisk to walk in. Frisk nodded and pointed at Sans who was now making it up the driveway. "Oh… Howdy skeleton," Asgore said expressionless. "Hey pal," Sans said as he followed Frisk inside. Asgore sighed and shut the door. "Would anyone like a cup of tea?" Asgore smiled.


	6. Asgore

As Asgore poured Frisk and Sans a cup of tea, he asked, "So what brings you here?" Frisk shrugged, not wanting to tell. They were still holding the pie they had grabbed. When Asgore came back to Frisk, they handed him the pie. "Oh! How lovely, thank you Frisk!" He smiled as he handed a cup of tea to Frisk and he walked into the kitchen. Frisk followed and looked around the house. There were various pictures of different people, but Frisk noticed a picture with Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and… Chara. They looked happy.

Frisk sat on the couch in the living room and took a sip of their tea. The tea was golden flower tea, and it was really good. Sans sat down, holding a cup of tea too. Frisk hasn't seen Sans drink much of anything but ketchup. Asgore came into the living room holding his own cup too, but he didn't want to sit down. "How are we today?" Asgore looked uneasy about something. Frisk held a thumbs up. "Uh… W-where's Toriel?" Asgore asked. Frisk saw sadness fill his eyes. "She went someplace for a 'teachers' thing,'" Sans answered, sipping his tea. "Ah," Asgore sipped his tea too. Frisk looked down at their tea not feeling thirsty enough for it. Sans took notice of them and an idea formed inside his skull. "Oh uh, I'm going to be busy tomorrow, so uh could ya pick Frisk up from school?" Asgore looked surprised, "Of course! I would love to." Frisk looked up and smiled.

Frisk set their tea on a table and thanked Asgore. "You're very welcome, Frisk." Asgore remembered something, "Oh child! It was your birthday a while ago was it not? Wait here." Frisk climbed onto Sans lap and waited. Asgore came back into the room holding a white bag. He handed it to frisk, who smiled. "Can I open it now?" Frisk asked. "Of course go ahead!" Asgore exclaimed. What was inside was a beginners gardening supply. Frisk would love to learn how to do gardening to take care of Flowey better. Frisk held a thumbs up. After an hour and a half passed, Frisk and Sans decided it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes and headed home. "Heh. Like your new gift?" Sans asked and Frisk nodded taking another look at it. "I know a shortcut home. Wanna take it?" Sans asked grabbing Frisk's shoulder.

Frisk shook their head. Sans looked at them then shrugged, "Ok suit yourself." Frisk heard their stomach growling. They looked at Sans and pointed to their mouth and patted their stomach. "You're hungry? Heh, I guess it's about to be dinner," Sans said, "How about take out from Grillbyz new place?" Frisk nodded. When they got home Sans told Papyrus what they were doing. "HUMAN! YOU WOULD NOT LIKE MY HOMEMADE, NOT AS GREASY, SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus cried as he stirred a pot of, of course spaghetti. Frisk shook their head. They never really ate out to Grillbyz because both Toriel and Papyrus don't really like grease. Well Sans goes there, but not as much because Toriel would get mad at him. "NYEH… FINE I GUESS I WILL EAT THIS BY MYSELF!" Papyrus said. "So what do ya want kid? Fries or a burger?" Sans asked, heading out the door. Frisk answered, "Burger." "Good choice. I'll be back soon. I know a shortcut."

Once Sans left, Frisk went to go put their gift into their room. They read what there was in the kit. Some gardening tools, a small water can, and some fertilizer. "What. Is. That?" Flowey asked making a face. "Are you finally put me in the garden? Hee hee hee." Frisk shook their head and took out the small bag of fertilizer. They Open it and poured a bit in Flowey's pot. "What is this!? Stop it!" Flowey screamed. "I-it's good for you," Frisk told Flowey. "Where'd you even get that?" Flowey looked at the gardening stuff with curiosity. "It was a gift from Asgore," Frisk told him not wanting to say much anymore. Flowey rolled his eyes.

Frisk washed their hands in the bathroom down the hall, then walked downstairs. Sans was already there with food ready. Frisk took a seat in between Sans and Papyrus. "HUMAN ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus asked twirling his spaghetti filled fork. Frisk shook their head and hands. Sans smiled, and asked "You want any ketchup kid?" Frisk didn't trust the skeleton with ketchup, it spills every time. Frisk gave Sans a look and he held his hands up. "Ok I guess more for me." He drank some then put it down. After eating Frisk went to bed. They had a nightmare of Asriel. He looked happy to helping Chara to obtaining Chara's soul to being attacked by humans to disappearing into dust in his parents' throne room. Then to when he started attacking Frisk. Frisk saw their self saving Asriel. Then after they walked away with tears filling their eyes they saw him turn back into a flower.

Frisk remembered when they went back into the underground, to see everything again. They found Flowey at his normal spot, and he appeared to be crying. Frisk walked up to him and tried to cheer him up. He told them to leave and to let him die. Frisk couldn't do that, so they took him to the surface and cared for them. Frisk believes Flowey does care for Frisk in a way that he hides. When Frisk woke up, it was to the sound of their alarm. They turned it off and looked at Flowey. They had a sad look thinking that Asriel was a Flower, 'Not his self' as he said. "What are you looking at? Give me some water and go away," Flowey growled. Frisk gave him water and got dressed. They walked downstairs to see Sans all dressed. "Come on kiddo, eat up then we can head to school," Sans told Frisk. Papyrus was all dressed too. Frisk ate up cereal then grabbed their bag. Papyrus and Sans were taking them to school. Frisk held both of their hands as they walked. "WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN TORIEL IS NOT TEACHING YOUR CLASS!?" Papyrus asked, "ARE YOU GOING TO JUST SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING?" Sans snorted. Frisk replied, "N-no pappy, we have a substitute." "OH… HEY I'VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK. HOW IS UNDYNE'S GYM CLASS?" Papyrus asked. Undyne works at the school as a gym teacher, but she goes in really early before any students are there. So she can do exercise to be pumped for the first gym class.

When they got to school Frisk gave Papyrus and Sans a hug then went into their class. A tall woman with curly blonde/brown hair neatly in a bun was standing in the classroom. She welcomed all the students and said, "Hello I am Mrs. Oaklee. I am going to take row call now. Since I am going to be here for a few days I want to learn something interesting about you all." She called out everyone's names and went through the aisles making sure everyone was in the correct seat. When she got to Frisk's desk she said, "Ok Frisk, she is-?" Frisk shook their head. "Oh sorry dear, you're a boy?" Frisk shook their head again. "uh… w-what's something interesting about you Frisk?" the teacher asked trying to hide her confusion. Frisk had to think. Then they just shrugged. A boy next to Frisk told the teacher, "they let out those cool monsters!" "Oh, that's interesting dear! I'm sure you made your parents proud," Mrs. Oaklee smiled. There was snickering around the room. Frisk looked down at their desk.

School was same old, same old. When it finally ended and the kids were let go, Frisk went to the walkers' area. They found Asgore waiting for them. "Howdy Frisk, ready to go home?" Frisk nodded and they started walking. For a few moments they were in hushed silence. Frisk grabbed Asgore's hand and it surprised him. "So how do you like your present?" Asgore asked. Frisk held a thumb up with their free hand. "Ah, the surface is nice today isn't? I'm glad Sans allowed me to walk with you," Asgore smiled. They talked as they walked then when Frisk got home, Asgore waved good bye. Frisk gave him a big hug then let him walk home. When they entered their home, Sans really was busy. He was nowhere in the house. "GREETINGS HUMAN! UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WILL BE HERE SOON TO HELP ME WITH DINNER!" Papyrus smiled. "W-where's Sans?" Frisk asked. Papyrus looked around, "HE SAID HE WAS GOING OUT SOMEWHERE. DO YOU HAVE ANY HOMEWORK?" Frisk nodded and went upstairs to do it. When Undyne and Alphys showed up, they helped Papyrus make the food. Sans magically appeared and Frisk asked where he went. He just shrugged off the question. After everyone filled their stomachs they decided to watch a few animes Alphys brought.


	7. Nightmares

Frisk sat up, their eyes filled with tears. They wiped the tears off with the sleeves and got out of bed. Frisk walked downstairs quietly, making sure not to wake anyone. It was 2 am on a Friday, so it really didn't matter. Toriel came home tomorrow, so maybe they can get away with this. They sat down on the couch and sighed. Their nightmare was to grim for them to bare. Everyone dead, monsters evacuated, dust all over Frisk and a knife. Someone whispering for them to keep going, to advance. Frisk couldn't think about it anymore. Frisk didn't know how they could calm down. They decided to walk around outside in the backyard, just in case someone woke up or Undyne and Alphys were awake. Undyne and Alphys on the weekends sometimes watch Anime until like 3 am.

Frisk put on their jacket they got from their birthday. It was a little too heavy for how cold it was outside. The backyard wasn't anything special. It had a few toys here and there, and a grill and patio furniture. Frisk inhaled the fresh air. The walk calmed them down a bit, but they still weren't ready to fall asleep again. They went around the yard a few more times then went inside. They wondered if Undyne and Alphys were up, so they can go over and watch anime or something. Frisk walked over to the window and looked to see if any lights were on. Nothing. Frisk turned on their TV and watched it instead. Frisk eventually fell back asleep. They had another horrible dream, Chara awaking. Chara spoke like they had two voices. Frisk wanted to turn back, and reset. Chara laughed with amusement, "Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see your power awoken me. Must I remind you of what you have done?" Then Different images of Frisk killing monsters appeared. Frisk's eyes fill with tears. Chara smiled, "Now, help me erase this world. Come on. You would make a good partner." Frisk yelled, "NO!" Chara laughed, "No? After all this? Huh, what finally got you? That comedian or Asgore? Doesn't matter. You never had a say so in this-" Before Chara could say more Frisk mustered as much determination as they could.

When they woke up, they're head was on Papyrus' lap, and their legs were on top of Undyne. Frisk got up and fell off the couch yelping. "You ok, nerd?" Undyne asked pulling Frisk up. Frisk nodded and looked at the time. It was 10 am. Frisk walked into the kitchen where Alphys was pouring a glass of water. Frisk wiped their eyes and tugged on Alphys' shirt sleeve. "O-oh hey Frisk," Alphys said, "S-sorry if we woke you…" Frisk shook their head and opened the pantry. Frisk could just about reach the cereal. They decided to eat it dry, and walk into the living room. Frisk sat on Papyrus lap and ate with their hands. Sans appeared at the top of the staircase and made his way down. "Heya guys," Sans said as he walked past. He looked at Frisk with a I-know-something-happened look. Then made his way towards the kitchen.

Frisk ate their dry cereal and shared it with Papyrus and Undyne. After Frisk's bowl was empty, they walked into the kitchen to put their bowl in the sink. They avoided Sans, knowing he would like to bring up a conversation. "Hey kiddo," Sans called, right before Frisk got the chance to walk out. Frisk slowly turned around with a fake smile on their face and waved. "Anything happen last night?" Sans asked taking a bite out of his food. Frisk shook their head and turned around to exit, but Sans said, "Oh, and uh, could you please next time not go outside at 2 am? Thanks." Frisk's eyes widened, and they left without doing anything else.

Frisk went to their room and got dressed. Flowey was whining for water like usual, so Frisk poured him water. Frisk sighed at Flowey, remembering the images they had saw, then they reluctantly walked back downstairs. They sat next to Papyrus and tried to change the channel. Undyne was quicker than Frisk and snatched the remote away. "Oh-ho! Nope, you aren't changing the channel, punk!" Frisk stood on the couch and tried to reach the remote, but Undyne back up from the couch. Frisk went for a mighty leap toward Undyne but Papyrus caught them. "SORRY HUMAN! TORIEL WOULD NOT LIKE TO COME HOME TO A BROKEN FRISK!" Papyrus said, lifting frisk to his face. Frisk took advantage of this and started to climb up onto Papyrus in a piggy back position. He laughed and helped Frisk because it was hard to climb up him in socks.

Papyrus didn't wear his "battle body" much anymore, maybe once or twice (or like 5 days) a week. He still wears his red scarf, and gloves occasionally with some outfits he has. Today he is wearing a red sweater and some pants, with his boots. Sans always wore his hoodie, but he didn't wear the same shorts/pants or shirt to go with it. Sometimes he will wear tennis shoes, but he prefers his slippers (sometimes with socks). Undyne is a big fan of muscle shirts and tank tops with jeans and combat boots. With the colder weather coming in she wears a mossy green jacket with a fur hood, but only outside she wears it. Alphys likes wearing T-shirts with anything that matches, really. Toriel loved to wear dresses and skirts, especially purple colors.

As Frisk climbed up onto Papyrus shoulders, they said, "I, Frisk the human now have the great Papyrus to help me! Charge!" Frisk pointed a finger at Undyne and Papyrus charged. "You challenging me? Oh! It is on!" Undyne yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Papyrus followed her through the kitchen, into the dining room, and back to the living room. Papyrus was getting tired of running, and trying to hold Frisk at the same time. Undyne was even getting slower at her movements. Frisk slid off Papyrus and let him lay on the couch. Undyne crashed on the couch and said, "So, does that mean you give up?" Frisk did a smirk then jumped on Undyne. They grabbed hold of the remote and changed the channel. "fuhuhu, you know I would have won, if uh, I didn't go easy on you! Next time won't be as easy," Undyne laughed. Frisk changed the channel to Mettaton's show.

"OOO! I LOVE THIS SHOW!" Papyrus exclaimed. Undyne just rolled her eyes, "He's full of himself! He wouldn't even have that body without Alphys' help!" Alphys just blushed. When Toriel came home, she was elated to find it not torn to shreds. "Oh, I have so many fun stories to tell!" Toriel exclaimed. At 5 pm, she started on dinner. Everyone ate at their house, and as Toriel told her stories, Frisk smiled happy to have her home. When nightfall came Toriel decided to read Frisk a bed time story, since she was gone for a while. "And they all lived happily ever after!" Toriel smiled as she closed her book. "Goodnight my child," She said as she kissed Frisk's forehead. Toriel walked out of the room and shut the door quietly.

Frisk didn't want to go to bed. They didn't want nightmares again, yet they still went to sleep. Their dream, well, they don't know if it was a nightmare or something. Frisk woke up in a place that they lived in for years. Their old orphanage. Frisk was in their old bed, wearing their same blue sweater with stripes. They walked out of bed to the cafeteria for breakfast. There was a lot of kids they kind of recognized. As they sat down to eat a group of girls, snickered at them. Frisk sighed and looked outside. They been here for 4 years. Frisk hated it here because they were treated differently. The people here didn't know where to put Frisk because they were gender-neutral, so they gave them a room in the girls' dorm. It was two per room, but they refuse to let them share a room with another person. Frisk looked around and overheard the group of girls talking about Mt. Ebott. "I heard that anyone who goes there never return! Haha, I also heard that there have been 7 disappearances there! (Before anyone says "But there were only 6 human souls" *ahem* do not forget about Chara, so that makes 7.) what idiots!" Frisk thought about this, then decided when they are outside tomorrow to sneak away and go to that place. They wanted to get away from their life, plus they thought it couldn't be that bad. They wandered in there and thought, this is actually nice. While walking they tripped and fell over something.

Frisk woke up and looked around and grasped where their heart is. It was 7:30 am. Frisk groaned and crawled out of bed, and they walked downstairs where Toriel was reading a book and noticed Frisk, "My child? It is early, and on a weekend too." Frisk rubbed their eyes and climbed onto Toriel's lap. "Oh, are you interested in what I am reading? Here let me share it with you."


	8. Snow day

Christmas was a few weeks ahead, and it was finally snowing in the town that Frisk lives in. Frisk urged their friends out to play. It had snowed 3 inches. Papyrus started working on a sculpture of himself with abs. Undyne was setting up a snow battlefield and filling it with snowballs, and Alphys helped her with the snowballs. Frisk started to build a regular snowman with Toriel and Sans. Frisk tripped and fell, and got a face full of snow. Sans started laughing at Frisk, so they tripped him into the snow. "Heh. That was _cold,_ kid," Sans laughed as he got up. "OH MY GOD SANS! COULD YOU REFRAME FROM BAD PUNS FOR ONE DAY?" Papyrus screamed. " _Snow_ problem bro," Sans shrugged. Papyrus had a huge fit. Frisk laughed and told Papyrus, "Why look so chill to the bone, Pappy?" "SANS YOU ARE TEACHING THE HUMAN BAD THINGS!" Papyrus cried.

Toriel laughed and scooped up Frisk. "How about I get some carrots and buttons for the snowman?" Frisk nodded and jumped back into the snow. As soon as Toriel went inside, Undyne threw a snowball at Frisk. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Undyne screamed hitting Papyrus with a snowball. She tried to hit Sans, but he dodged and shrugged, "Do you think Ima just stand there and take it?" While Undyne was ready to fire another, Frisk threw one at her. Frisk dove behind their snowman, before Undyne could pelt one at them. They started making more snowballs to throw. When they got 3 done they ran out and threw one at papyrus and Undyne. When Toriel came out, she saw everyone throwing snowballs at each other.

One of them hit Toriel, and she cleared her throat. Everyone froze and looked at her. She walked to the snowman and placed some things next to it. Then made her own snowball and threw it at Frisk. Who giggled and threw one at Alphys. Undyne immediately acted and threw one at Frisk who dodged, so it hit Papyrus instead. After fighting in the snow, they went inside and Toriel made everyone hot chocolate. Papyrus grabbed blankets and laid them out in the living room. Frisk enjoyed the warmth. Toriel rented a movie for everyone to watch.

Frisk hadn't told anyone about their dreams, because it has been too hard for them to even bear with. First all those deaths, then the orphanage. No, Frisk couldn't think about it anymore. They hugged Toriel, happy that they had a new family. After the movie, Sans lay down on the couch and fell asleep. Everyone else went to do whatever. Papyrus started cleaning things, and Alphys and Undyne were heading home. Frisk was bored, and it was only 4 pm. They walked over to Sans and sat next to him. He kept snoring.

Frisk poked at his forehead, then tugged at his shirt. Sans swatted at Frisk, and kept groaning. Frisk decided he wasn't going to wake up. Frisk went upstairs to draw and color. Flowey groaned at Frisk, "grrr, what are you doing?" Frisk held up a picture of a cat they drew. Flowey growled, "That's not good! You are the worst drawer I probably know." Frisk laughed, "I'm the only drawer you know." "Stop smiling," Flowey demanded. Frisk shook their head and walked downstairs with their drawing. They walked up to Toriel and showed them their picture. Toriel gasped and took it, "Oh my! Well then you little artist, what do you want to do with it?" Frisk told her they wanted it hung in their room. "Ok give it to me and I'll hang it up later," Toriel said and placed the drawing on a table.

Frisk walked into the living room, and got lifted up. "Aaaghh!" they screamed as Undyne took them into her arms. "I HAVE CAUGHT THE HUMAN! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!" Papyrus yelled. Frisk wiggled out of his grip and fell on their butt. "Ow," they yelped, getting up. "OH NO! I DID NOT BREAK YOU DID I HUMAN? IM SORRY!" Papyrus helped them up. Frisk gave him a big hug. Sans sat on the couch, but he was wearing a different shirt then earlier. In Papyrus handwriting it said, "I AM A BAD INFLUENCE AND I SAY TOO MUCH PUNS." Sans didn't seem bothered.

Frisk walked into the kitchen where Toriel was looking through some newspapers and flyers. Frisk noticed a spider bakery flyer. They gasped and took it. They waved it in front of Toriel's face. "Yes my child?" Toriel asked looking up. Frisk pointed to their mouth then to the flyer then patted their stomach. Toriel sighed, "Tomorrow, ok?" Frisk nodded, then ran back into the living room.

The next day, Frisk was ready for Muffet's bakery. Toriel said she isn't coming because she needs to get some work done. Papyrus and Sans agreed to take Frisk though. Toriel gave them some money and then they were off. Sans said, "I know a shortcut." They went past a pole then they were in town. As they walked to Muffet's bakery, they pushed the snow out of the way. When they made it there Frisk read a sign that said "Please don't squish the spiders! Thank you 3." Muffet's bakery had some spiders here and there, with purple wallpaper and cobweb designs. Frisk spotted Muffet putting a fresh batch of goods on the shelfs.

Frisk ran up to her and waved. "Oh! I haven't seen you in a while dearie, ahuhu," Muffet giggled as she stood up. "What would you like?" "Hey kid," Sans smiled bigger. "SANS DON'T," Papyrus warned. " _Donut_ get to many sweets," Sans finished. Papyrus controlled his anger and just glared at Sans. Frisk laughed at Sans joke. Even Muffet giggled at that joke. Frisk could imagine in Papyrus's head he was screaming. Frisk pointed at a donut with pink frosting. "You want that one dearie? Here you go." Muffet boxed up the donut and handed it to Frisk. "That will be 1 dollar and 25 cents." Sans grabbed the money Toriel gave him and handed it to Muffet. "Have a nice day, come again dearie!" Muffet waved.

Frisk took a bite out of the donut. No spiders. Frisk could tell that the donut was all made from scratch. Frisk is happy a lot of the monsters are learning how to use the human money. In the underground one spider donut would cost 9g to 9999g. Frisk ate half and put the rest in the box. They grabbed Papyrus's hand as they walked. "Is it good, kid?" Sans asked as they walked. Their house was just 30 feet away. Frisk responded to Sans, "Mhm, I think it's delicious." Sans was surprised frisk used they're voice to answer a yes or no question. "hmm," Sans said examining Frisk. Sans shook his head and looked ahead. When they got home, Frisk set the donut on a counter in the kitchen. Toriel was at her desk grading papers.

"HUMAN COME HERE!" Papyrus called. Frisk ran to him. "CHRISTMAS IS SOON! WE MUST WRITE A LETTER TO SANTA!" Papyrus was holding paper and pencils. Frisk giggled and grabbed a piece of paper and one of the pencils. They wrote, "Dear Santa, I want a merry Christmas with all my friends, and some toys and new crayons will be nice too. We will be sure to give you cookies and milk! Love a very good child, Frisk" and Frisk made little drawings around it too. Sans handed them an envelope, and helped them address it to the north pole.


	9. Pre-Christmas

1 minute… Frisk kept an eye on the classroom clock. They could not wait to get out of school. "Frisk, dear can you answer the question please?" Toriel asked Frisk. Frisk looked Toriel's way, "… er. What was the question?" there was some snickers in the room. Toriel sighed. "The question was-" _RING RING!_ The bell rung loud and clear. Frisk raised their arms in the air and smiled big. They grabbed their bag and gave Toriel a hug. "See you at home, my child," Toriel said. Frisk put on their jacket and walked to the walker's area. Sans was waiting.

"A week before Christmas, kiddo," Sans said, "Need to buy all your friends some gifts. Bet Santa is gonna put you on the naughty list, heh." Frisk gasped and gave Sans a dirty look. Sans held his hands up and laughed. "I'm joking kid." Frisk nodded. "hey, I know a shortcut." Sans grabbed Frisk's hand and they past a tree, then they were gone. "Fast shortcut huh?" Frisk nodded and opened the door. When they went inside Alphys was there. "Hey Al, where's Undyne?" Sans asked. "O-oh! She's helping take down some things at the school," Alphys responded looking back at her anime.

Sans walked into the kitchen. Frisk decided to go to their room and start writing some lists for some of their friends. Before they opened the door they heard Papyrus scream. Sans must have got to him and said a pun. Frisk held in a laugh and walked into their room. Frisk grabbed paper and some crayons. They sat at their desk. Frisk tapped a crayon at their mouth trying to think. They decided to start with a list of names. Toriel invited a lot of people to the Christmas party they were having. They were there for a long while figuring out what to get for everyone. Finally, they had it. "Hey Frisk, someone is asking for ya!" Sans called.

Frisk ran downstairs to see Monster kid standing there. "Yo, Frisk! Wanna play with me?" Monster kid smiled. Frisk looked at Sans who nodded. Frisk held a thumbs up to Monster kid and told him to wait while they put their snow stuff on. Once outside Frisk noticed a lot pf kids out in the snow. Monster kid started running then lost his balance and faceplanted. Frisk crouched down to him. "I'm alright! But come on!" Monster kid said, as he got up. Monster kid ran straight to a pond near the neighborhood. A few kids were skating on it. "Wanna?" Monster kid asked as he stepped on the ice. He slipped, but Frisk caught him. "Um… maybe not without ice skates. Papyrus helped me ice skate," Frisk giggled, "I remember I slipped on the ice a lot at Snowdin. Papyrus started teaching me, and we laughed as I fell." Monster kid looked at Frisk with wide eyes. "W-what?" Frisk demanded. "Can Papyrus teach me? I wanna know! He's awesome!" Monster kid pleaded.

Frisk shrugged. "Yo! There's more I wanna show you!" Monster kid smiled. They went to the park which wasn't too far away. It was a community project to build it, plant plants, and add extra things. Wasn't too big wasn't too small. "Yo wanna-" Monster kid was interrupted. "Oh look! Another one! Hey looser, where's your arms?" said an older boy, that looked like he was about 14. "Kid why you hanging out with this weirdo?" he balled up and threw a snowball at Monster kid who lost his balance and fell. The older boy had two other people with him and they howled with laughter. Frisk felt burning anger built inside their chest. As monster kid got up, Frisk grabbed his collar and pulled him away. "F-Frisk? Where are you- ""Getting you away from these older humans," Frisk said calmly. A voice in their head kept saying, "See look at humanity! Look at the horribleness!" every time Frisk heard that in their mind, they mentally said, "Shush, Would you?" "Yo Frisk, it's ok, you know? They're just kids like us, I can handle," Monster kid told Frisk. Frisk couldn't muster any words. They just nodded and kept walking.

Not many people know of Frisk as the 'Monster Ambassador' but if they did-not like those 14-year-old bullies- they either accepted or denied. They would learn to live with the monsters, but not always like them or Frisk. Frisk still had their determination and save files, but they have their happy ending. They are not letting anything happen to it. They made a promise. A promise.

They went to a bench and sat on it. "Frisk?" Monster kid looked at frisk. "I'm ok. Just needed a breather," Frisk said. Once Frisk said that Monster kid asked if they could play. Frisk smiled, holding a thumbs up. They played fun games for a little while, then Frisk got a call on their phone. "Hello?" Frisk answered. "Hello dear, time to come home. Sans and I need to run to the store. Tomorrow we are buying gifts; do you have the list of gifts for everyone who is coming to the party with a few extra people on there?" Frisk said yes rapidly through all the talking. Frisk waved bye to Monster kid and ran for home. When they got there, Toriel and Sans were dressed. "Ok Frisk, Papyrus will watch you while me and Sans buy a few Groceries," Toriel said walking out the door.

Frisk looked at Papyrus and smiled. "YES HUMAN?" Frisk told him to wait while they fetched some things. They grabbed crayons, paper, and some games and brought them to Papyrus. "OOH! WOWIE! A LOT OF FUN BEST FRIEND THINGS TO DO!" Papyrus grabbed a game of goldfish cards. "THIS ONE INTERESTING!" Frisk laid out the cards and handed some to Papyrus. Oh the game was getting intense. "HUMAN DO YOU HAVE ANY 4S?" Papyrus asked. Frisk looked in their cards and smiled. "Go fish!" Papyrus moaned and fished a card. "DO YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF TRICKERY?" Frisk shook their head. "Pappy, do you have any 7s?" Frisk asked. Papyrus made face. "HN… YES," he said handing them the card reluctantly. "HUMAN DO YOU HAVE ANY-" Papyrus phone started ringing. "OH HOLD ON HUMAN," Papyrus said answering.

As he talked Frisk walked into the kitchen for a drink. When they came back out, Papyrus was off the phone and sitting quietly on the floor waiting for Frisk. Frisk gave Papyrus a questionable look. "HUH? OH HUMAN! THAT WAS TORIEL. SHE WAS CHECKING ON US." Frisk nodded and grabbed their cards. After that game, they drew pictures together. Once a long while passed, Toriel and Sans came home holding few groceries for such a long trip. "Hello my dear," Toriel said placing the groceries on a counter. "What did you get mom?" Frisk asked peaking in the bag. Toriel giggled grabbing Frisk from the bags. "Frisk, you silly child! Ok Christmas is soon and we have the Christmas tree. I need to call Undyne to help set it up. Be right back my dear," Toriel said.

When the tree was set next to the hearth, Papyrus grabbed the ornaments and brought them to the tree. Everyone started decorating the tree. Putting ornaments here and there. Papyrus held Frisk up to put the star on top of the tree. "Beautiful." "COOL!" "nice." "Awesome!" They were complimenting the decoration. "Soon Santa will come! Almost Christmas! But right now its dinner time," Toriel told everyone.


	10. Christmas!

Frisk was helping Toriel set up cookies and milk for Santa. Toriel was taking the cookies out of the oven, while Frisk poured the milk. Frisk spilt some on the counter, but Toriel told them not to worry. Toriel poured the cookies onto a plate, and put it on a tray. Frisk placed the glass of milk on the tray along with a note saying, _For Santa._ Toriel brought the tray out and put it on the table next to the tree. She then went to fetch a book to read to everyone. Undyne and Alphys were sharing a blanket together, leaning on the couch. Papyrus was next to them, but in his own blanket. Frisk decided to sit next to him and steal some blanket. Sans was on the side couch with a blanket too big for him. No doubt he was going to share with Toriel.

When Toriel returned, she cuddled next to Sans and began reading. After reading it she yawned and told everyone goodnight, placing the book down next to her. Frisk stretched, then they too fell asleep. They blissfully had no dream, and woke up happy. Apparently they woke up before everyone. They shook Papyrus awake. "Hnnn, yes human?" he yawned, surprisingly quiet. Before Frisk got a chance to even open their mouth, Papyrus bolted upright and yelled, "IT'S CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Everyone woke up moaning and groaning. Frisk looked at the tree and noticed more presents than usual. They turned their attention to the tray that held the cookies and milk. Most of the cookies were eaten and milk was ¾ done.

"Santa came!" They exclaimed, throwing their hands in the air. "Yes he did, my child," Toriel laughed. "Hey! Can we open presents now?" Undyne asked lifting a box. "Yes, go ahead," Toriel said. Frisk bent down and picked up a neatly wrapped present and started tearing it. "Hey kid," Sans called, "Don't get too _WRAPPED_ up in these presents!" Toriel howled with laughter. Frisk let out some snickers. Papyrus through a fit and threw a bow at Sans. "Bro, that" Sans began to say. "BROTHER DON'T DO IT!" Papyrus begged. "Isn't very," Sans smiled bigger. "SANS…" Papyrus growled through clenched teeth. " _PRESENT_ able behavior!" Papyrus fell to the floor whining. Frisk shook their head as they continued to open the present.

What they pulled out was a sketchbook with colored pencils. Frisk held them towards Sans. "Oo, that's cool, kiddo. But… If you ask me, it looks a bit _Sketchy._ " Sans snickered. Frisk put their gift to the side and grabbed a gift from under the tree that was addressed to Toriel. They handed it to her and she gasped. "Oh! A gift for me?" Frisk nodded. "It's from Santa- wait, mommy they spelt it wrong." Toriel looked at the name tag and laughed. "Oh frisk, it says from _Sans_ ta." Then she took a look at Sans who was hiding his face in a pillow. Probably blushing. Toriel pulled out a purple dress, with golden flower designs. "oh its lovely," She said as she kissed Sans head. After a while of opening gifts, Toriel gave everyone newly knit sweaters for the party later.

Frisk's sweater was blue and purple and said, On the nice list this year, with a scroll down the middle, and the sleeves had designs of little presents. Sans had one that was Blue and green that said this is my Ugly Christmas sweater. Papyrus wore an orange and green one with a Christmas tree in the middle with bone designs on the sleeves. Undyne's was light blue with dark blue with Christmas lights going around it. Alphys wore a blue one with a snowy background and math and science terms around it. Toriel knitted herself a purple and blue one with tinsel around it.

"Ok, now a lot of people are coming over, So I want the house clean. Also we need food, though I have asked our guest to bring some. We have several hours. I'm going to start on the dinner in a few hours, so for now we are going to clean." Toriel told everyone. Frisk ran to pick up all the wrapping paper. Undyne went to work in the kitchen washing dishes. Papyrus went to work making beds and vacuuming. Toriel nagged Sans to help, so he decided to help frisk. Toriel started dust things. Frisk pushed all the wrapping paper into a pile. Sans used his telekinesis to put all of it in the garbage. After hours of cleaning the house looked spotless. "Ok, ok… so everyone comes at six," Toriel mumbled to herself. "So what- What time is it?" She asked loud enough for them to hear. "It's 12, mom," Frisk answered. "Oh… Oh and we didn't eat breakfast!" Toriel slapped her hand onto her forehead. "I need to make lunch!" Toriel hurried into the kitchen and made Sandwiches. Something simple for today since they are eating a big dinner. After lunch everyone went to work setting up things for the party.

Finally, it turned 6 pm and dinner was all laid out at the dining room table. They had a snack table with some desserts too. The first guest to arrive was Monster kid. After a few minutes, more guest arrived. Grillby, Muffet, some former royal guards Undyne invited, Napstablook, Mettaton, Asgore came (Toriel was not happy at all), burgerpants, nice cream man, and some other monsters came. Frisk played with Monster kid and helped get him some snacks before dinner. Muffet brought pastries and set them down. "Hello dearie, oh, look at your cute sweater," Muffet said. Frisk held a thumbs up. "I should have brought my pet, so you two could play," Muffet giggled. Frisk frantically waved their hands around. Muffet giggled and went to talk with some people.

Frisk realized they were forgetting about Flowey, but if they brought him down he would be screaming. They ran into their room. Flowey yelled an insult at them. "Flowey I might bring you down if your nice," Frisk smiled. "You idiot! I'm soulless remember? I can't feel feelings." Flowey rolled his eyes. Frisk sighed. "Flowey… I know there is good in you. I've seen it," "Seen it in what? Because you must be delusional," Flowey growled. "Flowey- Asriel… I-" The door screeched open. Sans appeared in the doorway. "Kid, the party's down there." He glared at Flowey then looked at Frisk. "Come on, its dinner time then more presents." Sans said and walked out. Frisk sighed following. "Frisk wait," Flowey called. Frisk turned around. "Stop believing in something that will never happen." Flowey then did his smiling creepy face. "Because it will just break your hopes and dreams Hee. Hee. Hee!" Frisk smiled and walked out. Flowey had an annoyed face then turned around.

Frisk ran into the dining room and sat next to Toriel. Everyone was passing things around and talking. Toriel helped Frisk with their plate. Everyone dug in and complimented the food. Frisk talked with Monster kid, who had to eat with his mouth. They helped take out the bones of the turkey so it wouldn't injure Monster kid. "Thanks," Monster kid said with a mouthful. When he swallowed, he told Frisk that their mom was a good cook.

Frisk looked at all their friends. Sans, Grillby, and Papyrus were talking. Muffet was talking with nice cream man and Burgerpants. Mettaton was talking and with his cousin, Napstablook, and Alphys. Undyne and Asgore were laughing about something. Everyone seemed to be Enjoying their stay. After a while, Toriel said it was time for gifts. Everyone opened the new gifts they got that night. Frisk got new clothes and toys. Monster kid told Frisk they wanted some dessert, so they helped make him a plate and set it down on the table. They too, got some dessert and then sat next to monster kid. The party lasted 2 more hours, then people started leaving. After everyone left, Frisk started to fall asleep a bit. They sluggishly walked to their room. They plopped onto their bed. With a yawn they were fast asleep.


	11. Frisk gets sick

Frisk started coughing uncontrollably, and it was a nasty one. They also complained their stomach was hurting, and their throat was sore. Toriel took Frisk's temperature and yep, they were definitely sick. Undyne and Alphys went to go get human medicine at the store. It was just a few weeks in January, and Frisk had school tomorrow. "If this fever doesn't go away tomorrow, I'll stay home with you." Toriel seemed panicked. Frisk could understand why, but it was probably just a cold or flu. "You don't have to." Frisk said. "But I want to." Toriel replied kissing Frisk's forehead. "You get some rest ok. I must make dinner. Would you like some soup?" Frisk nodded. Toriel left the room. Flowey stared at Frisk with an expression of complete and udder boredom. Frisk laid in bed, because they didn't want to fall asleep.

A few moments later Undyne came in. "Hey nerd, Toriel told me to give you this." She was holding a cold medicine and a glass of juice. "I heard medicine tasted awful, so I brought you a drink to wash it down. You're going to fight this sickness and WIN! You hear me?" Frisk held a thumbs up, before gulping down the medicine. Their face scrunched up by the taste, and gestured for the drink. Undyne handed it to them and they gulped it down, trying desperately to get the taste out of their mouth. Undyne headed out of the room, so Frisk decided to try and sleep.

Toriel woke them up about an hour later. "sorry dear, I was just bringing you some soup," Toriel said setting down a tray on Frisk's lap. "Did the medicine help anything?" Frisk shook their head. "Oh dear…" After you eat get some more sleep please." Frisk nodded taking some bites. Toriel left the room again. Frisk finished their soup and set it down on their dresser next to Flowey. They fell asleep again. Chara was in the dream. "Oh maybe you might die from this sickness like I did. But what you have isn't that bad, unfortunately. Look at my disease." Chara disappeared then reappeared in a bed with Asriel sitting by their side. Chara didn't look well at all. "Chara I don't like this plan anymore." Asriel wailed. "Asriel do you doubt me?" Chara coughed. Asriel stammered, "No I don't doubt you… I… I just don't want you to die." Chara managed a smile, not of kindness, but of a cruel twisted way. "Asriel you big crybaby, we are going to set them free. We just need six souls." "Six. We'll do it together right?" Chara nodded and closed their eyes. "Chara? CHARA!?" Asriel desperately shook Chara. He took a shaky breath. He proceeded to absorb Chara's soul. He then took Chara into his arms and walked out of the underground. Moments later he came back and collapsed. "Mom, dad, I'm home." Asriel body exploded into dust. Toriel started crying, as Asgore tried to calm her down with tears in his eyes.

Frisk woke up with a start. Toriel was just walking in their room holding a thermometer. "Hello frisk, feel any better? Let me take your temperature." She put the thermometer into Frisk mouth. "Oh dear, your t-temperature has g-gone up." Toriel choked. "You will not be going to school. Let me call them and ask them for a substitute." Toriel pulled out her phone and walked away. Sans entered the room. "Hey kiddo, you ok- kid, whoa, you look like you've seen a ghost, and not like Napstablook." Frisk took a shaky breath. "I-I don't want to talk about it." "alright kiddo. You need anything?" Frisk shook their head. Sans headed out.

"Flowey." Frisk called. He looked over. "What do you want?" He growled. "What happened with Chara? What was the plan?" Flowey's eyes widened. He pushed his face back as far as he could. "What do you mean? You idiot, speaking of that name." "Flowey you know what I mean, I want to know!" "Jump off a bridge." "Chara got sick, and Chara and you, Asriel, had a plan. What was it? Why did Chara get sick?" Frisk asked, leaning forward. "How do you know any of this? Shut up! Your stupid!" Flowey yelled. Frisk felt like they were pressuring. "Ok, Ok. I'll stop talking. S-sorry Flowey…" Flowey started laughing, "I know what you did, what you did to them. You didn't do a true reset that run. You think I don't know? But they won't believe me. Chara is telling you all this aren't they?" Frisk had tears in their eyes, but nodded. Flowey smiled. "Get rest, Frisk. Let's see what they tell you next." Frisk sighed. They obeyed what Flowey said and fell asleep.

They woke up to Papyrus coming in. "HUMAN I WILL HELP YOU GET THIS DISEASE AWAY FROM YOU!" Frisk rubbed their eyes. "I WILL READ YOU BOOKS! ALSO I WILL TELL STORIES OF MY AMAZING LIFE!" Frisk gave Papyrus a smile. He kept talking and talking. When Toriel came in she told Papyrus he could leave. He was reluctant about it though. Frisk had to take more gross medicine. The next day their fever didn't go down at all. Toriel seemed scared at this point. "Maybe I should call a doctor." Toriel said. "I'll make an appointment." She said walking out of the room. She walked into her room and sat on her bed crying. "I don't want to lose another to a disease. I can't lose Frisk like I did Chara." "Who's Chara?" Sans asked walking up to her. Toriel gasped. "S-sans? Chara is nobody. Why are you in here?" "First off, this is my room too. Second, Tori, come on now, don't lie. I'm here for you." Sans said sitting next to her. "We aren't losing Frisk, it's just a cold or the flu. Now who's Chara?" Toriel frowned, then sighed. "Chara is the first human to fall down, and they died from a disease. Though we don't know where they got the disease from." Toriel replied wiping her tears. "Didn't you have a son?" Sans asked. "Asriel, yes." Sans sighed. He hugged Toriel. "It's ok, Frisk isn't going to die. Nobody is." Toriel smiled. "I'm just worried about the fever." "It'll go down don't worry" Sans said.

Papyrus was in Frisk's room again. He was using Frisks dolls and toys to make a little play. Undyne was helping too. Frisk clapped when they were through. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM AN EXCELLENT ACTOR!" Papyrus stood up. Frisk gestured for the doll he was holding. He handed it to them and they started mimicking Papyrus. "GOOD IDEA, HUMAN! SHOW MY GREATNESS THROUGH DOLLS!" "You beating the sickness?" Undyne asked with a fist in the air. Frisk held a thumbs up. Toriel walked in with Sans behind her, and announced that she made the appointment.

The appointment was the next day and Frisk's fever had gone down a bit. Toriel, Sans, and Frisk entered the doctors room, and sat down. The doctor took Frisk's temperature and other things. Then started asking their symptoms. "Sounds like you have the flu." The doctor said. "Should pass soon. I say about Thursday or Friday; things should be getting better." They left the doctors and went home, where Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne were waiting. "Is Frisk alright?" Undyne asked. "Yea, the kiddo just has the flu. No big deal." Sans replied. "THE FLU? OH THIS IS HORRIBLE! WHATS A FLU?" Papyrus whined. "It's just a type of sickness pap." Sans told him. Frisk walked upstairs and threw on their Pjs. Frisk walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. "Kiddo, you sure you don't wanna lay in your bed?" Frisk shook their head. "Alright." Sans said relaxing. Frisk laid down on Sans lap, then fell asleep.


	12. Some truth

[This chapter contains Theories and what not. Do not rant about them in the reviews because I will laugh in your face, and this is because I like my imagination and creativity and how I picture undertale. So NAH NAH NAH BOO BOO! (I am very professional) also sorry for not posting on normal time base]

Frisk was feeling better, and it was Friday. There fever had gone back down to normal temperature, but Toriel said to stay home to be safe. Toriel was at the school and said that she'll bring Frisk's school work back. Frisk headed downstairs, and sat on the couch next to Sans. He was writing in a book. Frisk glanced over and gasped. They only saw one word before he moved the book away; Chara. "Geez, ya mind kid?" Sans asked, closing the book. Why would Sans be writing about Chara? Frisk was determined to find out. They pointed at the book and gave him a pleading look, as if to say please, please, please etc. let me read the book. "No." He said with a serious face. Frisk has never seen him this serious. It kind of freaked them out, and their face must have showed it. "Ah, sorry kiddo, I just really don't want anyone reading this." He said hugging Frisk. "But why did you gasp? What did you see in my journal?" Frisk didn't want to say. "C-Chara…" Frisk said their eyes tearing up. "ah, so Toriel told you, too? How they were the first human to fall, blah, blah," Sans asked. Frisk shook their head no. Frisk could see a curious glint in Sans eye. "Then how do you know them?" Frisk wished they hadn't said anything.

"I know a lot…" Frisk said. "As in?" Sans seemed to try to push a little more than frisk wanted. "C'mon Frisk I need answers." Frisk didn't want this, they wanted to know sans too. But they took it in the wrong way… "Well, I need answers too!" Frisk spat. Sans was shocked at this unusual anger. "You act so mysterious! What was so important in that journal? What was with your 'dad'? What even does Papyrus know?" they whined, they felt bad but it was good to get it off their chest. They stormed upstairs and before they entered their room they glanced at sans. His lights for eyes where completely gone and he was looking down. They slammed their door shut and started crying on their bed. What have they done? They yelled at Sans for a horrible reason. They should have responded like they weren't two. Flowey took notice of them. "Why are you crying? I thought this was a perfect life." Flowey said smiling. "Who did this to you huh?" Frisk ignored Flowey.

A few moments later Sans came in. "Surprise, surprise. Smiley Trashbag did it." Flowey laughed. Sans sat next to frisk, and said. "Kid, I should have known my boundaries… I'm sorry. If you're still looking for the answers… I'll give them to you." Frisk looked at Sans. "Y-you don't have t-to do that. I forgive you already, and I'm s-sorry." Frisk said. "It's ok. But I want to tell you." Sans gave a reassuring smile. "My past is fuzzy. My background from when Papyrus was a baby back is very fuzzy. I'm not sure we even had a mom. For all I know I could have been another of Doctor Gaster's experiments. But he was a father towards me and pap, though trying to experiment with our powers was annoying. I helped him with a few experiments. But Gaster… he fell into the core. The thing he created, He fell in it… Now he walks among shadows, living in the void. That's when I teleported me and Pap to Snowdin, to get as far away from hot land as I could. I bet he wants to continue his experiment… Even though monsters are free. He never likes to give up. But… I'm confused why he didn't become more aggressive towards you that day, probably because I was there… He knows it's like impossible for me to beat him since I am 'trained' by him" Sans took a deep breath.

Frisk looked at him. "I'll tell you about Chara." Flowey yelled "He does not need to know about them, Frisk!" He looked disgustedly at Sans. "Smiley Trashbag shouldn't know a thing, Frisk. He has no right!" Frisk held up a hand to indicate him to stop. "Frisk…" Flowey growled. "Chara… hates humanity. They died of illness from eating flowers. Asriel and they had a plan. They wanted Asriel to absorb their soul then pass through the barrier to obtain the 6 souls, or even worse wipe out humanity. But Asriel is a kind hearted monster and showed them mercy. I… met Chara before." Frisk head went down. "Yea as you brutally sliced me to death." Flowey whispered. "What is he talking about?" Sans asked, though frisk has no idea how he heard that. Frisk put their finger to their lips. Sans nodded. "Well ok kiddo, does Toriel know that Chara hated Humanity?" Frisk shook their head. "Ah," Sans got up. "Don't tell anyone this information! Got it you piece of Smiling garbage!" Frisk looked at Sans in the same manner. "Lips sealed you, demonic flower." He left. "That was real stupid of you Frisk." Flowey said. "Bad things could happen." Frisk looked at Flowey. "You care about me? It sounds like- " "NO! I'm worried about me! I don't wanna die! You IDIOT!" Flowey screeched.

The next few days where quiet. When Frisk went to school, Sans had a few ideas. As Frisk and Toriel were at school, Sans went to Flowey. "Hey pal," Sans said opening the door. "I am not your pal. Why are you even in here?" Flowey spat. "Look I want to know why you were telling Frisk not to tell." Sans said. "You just want to know every single detail of the world don't you? You probably got it from W.D. Gaster. All mysterious, needed to do this and that, a know-it-all… You just don't know when to stop?" Flowey scowled. "Don't compare me with me with him!" Sans growled and picked Flowey up with his powers. Sans was breathing hard, even without lungs. "I don't know how you know anything about him or how you're linked with Chara, but I plan to find out." As sans reached out to Flowey, Flowey laughed. "If you lay a single bone on me, Frisk will **NEVER** _FORGIVE_ you!" Sans breathing calmed down, even though he has no lungs still… "I don't trust you, but I don't want to hurt the kid." I need a new persuasion, Sans thought.

He set Flowey back on the dresser and walked away. "Hee, hee, hee! Idiot… hold on Chara… just a little more longer." Flowey laughed a maniacal laughter. Sans walked inside his room and pulled out a chest. He unlocked it with his key. He sighed, "I should have left these at the house…" He pulled out blueprints with symbols. "I remember when Gaster taught me this language, I wonder if Papyrus still remembers." He grabbed a picture that said "Don't forget" It was a picture of Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus. "Wonder if… Papyrus forgot, I'm not sure, no, he's not ready if..." He looked at the other pictures, then put the everything back into the box (Weren't you a chest? Oh well). He locked the box (Chest! I rather type this then fix it) and put it back where he had it. "SANS! SAAAAAANNNNNSSSS!" Papyrus called. "Here bro," Sans replied getting up.

"What is it bro- uh…" Sans walked into the living room, and Papyrus was in the doorframe of the kitchen crying trying to scrape spaghetti into a pot. "You ok?" Sans asked, helping Papyrus up. "NO! I TRIPPED OVER SOMETHING AND NOW MY SPAGHETTI SPILLED!" "Aw, you can make some more, right?" Sans asked. "NO I CAN'T, BECAUSE THAT WAS THE LAST BOX OF SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus cried. Sans sighed and looked across the room then back to Papyrus. "Papyrus, can't you go to the store or ask Alphys if Undyne has anything? Better yet, wait for Tori to come home and make dinner? You like her cooking." Papyrus thought on this then shook his head. "IF I DON'T COOK, MY SKILL IN COOKING WON'T INCREASE! NYOO HOO, HOO!" Papyrus whined. "Fine, I'll go see what Alphys has." As soon as Papyrus turned around Sans was already at Alphys' house.

"Hey Alphys, do you have any spaghetti boxes?" He asked while he was knocking. "S-Sans? Yea. Why?" Alphys asked walking up to the door. "Cool, Papyrus is having a 'moment' because we ran outta Spaghetti to cook." Sans said, shoving his hand back into his pocket. Alphys opened the door then twirled in a circle saying "Oh right! I should get you the- be right back! S-stay here." "Not like I'm going anywhere." A few minutes later, Alphys handed Sans the box of Spaghetti. "Thanks." Alphys started to close the door when Sans said, "Hey, you know about Dr. Gaster, right?" Alphys eyes lit up. "Y-yes! Of course I know him! He had brilliant work and experiments. I tried to finish… one… Didn't work out…" Alphys took a sudden interest in her feet. "Ok. Bye." Alphys stared at him puzzled, "Why did you-" _Snap!_ Sans was back in the house. "BROTHER! WHERE DID YOU- OH!" Papyrus shouted when he saw Sans. Sans handed him the box of spaghetti. A few hours later, He looked at the time, a bit early to pick up Frisk. He could probably walk, he doesn't need to avoid any conversation, or a crying brother. Plus, he was a bit tired.

When he got to the school, Frisk was waiting for him. "Your late mister." Frisk giggled pointing a finger at Sans. "Sorry kiddo, I walked this time, but… I think you were early!" Frisk held their tongue out. He held Frisk's hand as they walked. He was happy they weren't angry, though he could sense it.


	13. Frisk's parents

[This is a FANFICTION. It is FICTION toward a game that includes FAN ideas of the game. So no ranting about this and I don't care if you don't like what I put in this. I don't care if you didn't want me to talk about the parents. This is my fanfiction not yours. Unless your giving writing tips or ideas or whatever, please don't hate what I put in here because I quite like it.]

Frisk woke up crying. Their dream felt so real. They over heard a familiar woman and man talking. "We're in so much dept., Frisk doesn't need to live this way." The man said. "I don't want to give my baby up!" the woman cried. "I know, I know. But I rather them be happy, then suffering with us." The man held her in their arms. A little kid about maybe 3 years old walked out. "Mommy?" They said. Only later Frisk realized it was them. The scene shifted to a few days later. "Happy birthday sweetie. Tomorrow you a-are going to someplace nice." The woman tried not to cry, placing a sad piece of cake down. The scene shifted again, and they were standing outside of the orphanage. "I love you, I promise that I do." She put a letter into Frisk's hands. "Open this when you find a nice home." The woman said. Then the woman and man both hugged Frisk and cried. "I'm so, so sorry we have to do this."

Frisk couldn't believe they couldn't remember their own parents. They went to go look at their stuff they got from the orphanage. They went their when they got adopted by Toriel to fill out papers and Frisk can get their stuff. They found the letter. They sighed looking at it, then they put it back. "Not now," they muttered. They ran downstairs and gave Toriel a big hug. "Thank you for being my mom!" They cried. Toriel was surprised. "Why of course my child, what's wrong?" Toriel asked sitting down on the floor so she could properly hug Frisk. "Absolutely nothing, now." Frisk smiled. Sans walked up, and smiled. "You ok kiddo-," Frisk pulled him into the hug. "Thanks for always being there…. D-dad… "Sans eyes lit up, and Toriel gasped. Then Sans gave them both a big hug. "HUGS? OH BOY!" Papyrus came charging in. He tackled them all in a big hug. "Papyrus!" Frisk laughed. Papyrus got up and picked frisk up. "HUGS ARE THE BEST TINY HUMAN!" Frisk giggled and nodded.

A few hours later, Frisk grabbed the letter and sat on their bed, looking at it for a while. "Frisk? What is that? You've been staring at it for the longest!" Flowey scowled. "Not much, Flowey" frisk answered. "yea ok," Flowey rolled his eyes. Frisk sighed tossing the letter aside on their bed. Toriel started opening the door. Frisk gasped and hid the letter. "My child, lunch is ready." Toriel smiled. Flowey glared at frisk. "Frisk is hiding something!" Flowey waited for a show. Frisk couldn't lie and he knew it. "What is this miser- er… creature talking about?" Toriel carefully said her words, knowing Frisk is very attached to this flower. Frisk slowly took out the letter. "A letter? What's to be worried about?" Toriel asked. "It's who's it's from." Frisk squeaked. "ok dear, then let's talk at the table, your food is getting cold." Toriel said, taking Frisk's hand. When they left, Flowey scowled. "Well that was boring."

Frisk slumped in their chair as they twirled their letter. "Kid, what's with the letter?" Sans asked. "I'm not ready…" Frisk said like they were in a trance, their eyes fixed on the letter. Toriel whispered something to the side of his skull where his ears should be, and he nodded. "Eat some of your food, bud" Frisk shook their head. "Wha- oh! Food ok." They straightened then started eating. "So kid, you finally called me, 'dad'" Sans smiled. Frisk face was red. "Well, you are technically my… dad. And I uh…" "Ah, I'm just teasing ya." Sans smiled. After eating, Frisk sat on the couch. "I think… I must. I… Let's see." Frisk sighed.

They carefully ripped the envelope open, then took out the letter. They started reading, it read "Dear Frisk, we hope you have found a better home than ours. We are so sorry. We didn't have much money for you to have education much less buy food or water. We didn't need you raised like this, or have you perish on our hands. Things have been hard since your grandparents died. They really helped the family, but since they perished things have gone downhill. If… If you want to ever contact us at all… Here is our phone (If we still have it) number. 1-***-***-****. We love you. -Your mother and father." [I hope you didn't expect a real phone number… bwahaha] Frisk set the letter down and let themselves slide off the couch. Toriel walked in, "My child! Are you ok?" She asked sitting next to Frisk. Frisk shook their head no. Toriel noticed the opened letter. "May I?" Toriel asked picking it up. Frisk nodded yes. "Oh… I see. Would you like to call?" "I don't know mom." Frisk bowed their head, trying to hide them crying.

"Whenever you want." Toriel said. Papyrus came walking in. Then suddenly had a panic attack. "HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DO YOU NEED MORE HUGS?" Papyrus asked. Frisk nodded and Papyrus picked them up into a big hug. "I don't think I want to call right now mom," Frisk said. "alright. It's your choice." Toriel placed the letter into the envelope and gave it to Frisk and walked off. "CALL WHO, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked. "Someone." Frisk responded. "SOMEONE? CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO?" Papyrus asked. "Maybe later pap." Frisk smiled.

A bit later Frisk had their finger over the dial button. They took a deep breath and punched in the numbers. Its ringing. "Hello?" a woman answered. "Hello, this is… Frisk" Frisk heard a huge gasp then heard the woman calling for someone to come here. "Oh my god, Frisk, I've missed you, I was afraid you would never call. Are you alright? I'm so sorry if I'm getting emotional. I'm just so- Who adopted you?" Frisk could tell the woman was starting to cry. "By this nice monster named Toriel" Frisk said. "M-monster?" The woman sounded worried. "What have we missed in your life, Dear? We… Carry on with your story." Frisk told them about being the monster ambassador, about everything that happened. "I knew you would grow up to be a star. May we ever see you again? It's your choice. I understand if you don't but… it would be nice." Frisk's mother said [I got bored of saying 'the woman' so I was like screw it, Ima say mom now]. "I don't know yet." Frisk said. "Well, me and your father have gotten better, and we have more money now. I'm sorry we had to do that to you. But now you have a better loving family right?" 'Yes… I have to go now…" Frisk responded. "Bye, remember we do love you." Their mom said. Frisk hung up. "I want to love you too." Frisk sighed. "Frisk dear, come here!" Toriel called.

When Frisk entered the living room, they got crowded with hugs from, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus. "We all love you." Toriel said. Frisk teared up. "You all are the best." "So what happened.?" Sans asked. Frisk explained what they said, and how they wanted them to visit. "Do you want to? Are you gonna leave us punk?" Undyne asked. Frisk waved their hands frantically. "No, and I'm not sure I want to visit them. I am NOT leaving you guys behind. You are my new family. My true family."


	14. Memories

[Oh noes! I forgot to post last week… Uh… I had no ideas… (Psh yea I did.) Why I missed last week. 1. I was lazy. 2. I didn't want to introduce my ideas into the story yet. Next chapter I might. I know this is short and I didn't revise it because I finished writing it at 4:18 am Also I'm going somewhere so yea :D.]

"Sans!" Frisk laughed as they jumped into his lap. "Hnnn, what?" He said sleepily. "Get up!" They called, shaking him a little bit. He pushed them to the side and opened one eye. "Why?" His smiled got bigger. "I will call for help." Frisk smiled. Then inhaled. "MOM! PAPYRUS! HELP!" Sans smile went down a bit. A few seconds past then he said. "But nobody came. Heh. Nice try kid-," "what is it child?" "HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Toriel and Papyrus came charging in. Frisk crossed their arms and looked at Sans. "Your move." They laughed. "Alright. Alright. I'm up." "Frisk? Oh, you, silly child. You did this a lot when you were younger and we just moved here. Ah, memories.". "I remember when I went on a date with Papyrus." Frisk laughed. "A date?" Toriel looked at Papyrus. "NYEH HEH, HUMAN I AM SURE YOU STILL ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME, BUT I DO NOT LOVE YOU THE SAME," Papyrus assured. "Heh kid remember when I stacked 29 hotdogs on your head?" Sans asked. "Yea, you wouldn't go thirty." Frisk pouted. "30 was an excessive number. Plus, my arms can't reach that high." Sans said. Frisk's eyes widened. "Your arms could barely reach 5 how did- Nevermind." Frisk smiled.

"Mom! Remember that time we baked a pie together and we were all outta cinnamon? That pie was good but could have been better with some cinnamon." Frisk remembered. "Agreed." Toriel nodded. Then there was a knock at the door. Papyrus answered it. "WHY HELLO UNDYNE AND DR. ALYPHYS!" Papyrus greeted them. "Uh you can just call me Alphys." Alphys reminded Papyrus. "What are you nerds up too?" Undyne asked, taking a seat on the couch. "We're remembering good times." Frisk said. "Ah. Fuhuhu, remember that time we were cooking and we burned my house down?" Undyne laughed like it was nothing. "Burned… your house down?" Toriel asked. "It was nothing, really mom. We weren't hurt!" Frisk defended. "Okay…" "Hey kid, as much as I love you on my lap, but can ya get off?" Sans asked. "No. why?" Frisk responded. They forgot they were sitting on the skeletons lap. "Kid come on please?" He smiled. Frisk caught a glimpse of blue light starting to brighten. "No." "Come on kid, I just want some ketchup." Sans said. Frisk thought about this. "No." "Oh child, here Sans let me-." Toriel was coming over when Sans said, "Nah, I got it Tori." His blue I flickered on and in about two seconds frisk was on Undyne's lap and Sans was happily heading into the kitchen.

"Hi Undyne." Frisk smiled. "Alphys, remember when we were watching a scary anime and couldn't sleep for days?" Undyne asked. "Uh well… I tried to forget about that…" Alphys shivered. "I remember when mom said a word that I thought she would never say and she acted as if she didn't know who Sans was. Why did you do that?" Frisk said. "Oh uh… Nevermind that. Frisk was a funny child. They flirted with me then called me mother? I still think it's funny." Toriel mused. Sans walked back into the room with his bottle of ketchup. "So what'd I miss?" Sans asked. "Jokes about the kid? Ha. Frisk said some weird things like 'I'm the legendary fart master' ah they are certainly funny." Everyone started laughing. Frisk face was bright red. "I remember when Sans said 'You'd be dead where you stand' to me. It got me scared." Frisk said. "But he said he was just messing around with me, but how his eyes lost light and things." Sans eyes widened. "Whoa kid, Uh, T-Tori…" "This is interesting…" Toriel looked at Sans. Frisk realized what they had done. "M-mom it was a joke!" Frisk assured. They could lie and say they were the ones fooling but they couldn't do it. "Mommy please don't be mad." Undyne sized up the matter and thought it was a their thing and not a them thing, so she grabbed Alphys and Papyrus and left the room. "Mommy?" Frisk had hot tears flooding their eyes.

"I'm not sure." Toriel responded. "Look Tori, I didn't know how safe the kid was. I'm glad you made the promise with me. Look I grew up around stereotypical monsters that thought every human was evil and they needed their soul. I was over protective with Papyrus and… Well that's my case." Sans sighed. Toriel looked at Frisk. "Uh, mom don't be mad please." Frisk didn't know what to say. Toriel just sighed. "Ah its ok. But don't do anything like that again." Toriel warned. She gave Sans the I-want-to-beat-you look for the rest of the day.

The next day Sans was sitting on the couch again, and frisk sat next to him. "S-sorry." Frisk said sheepishly. "Aw kid its fine." Sans said picking Frisk up with his magic. He placed them on his lap and asked. "What do you wanna watch?" He handed Frisk the remote and started to close his eyes. They patted his head and said, "No, no! You must watch too!" He shook his head. "Can't. Too tired." Sans replied. Frisk rolled their eyes and turned the TV on. They Channel surfed until they found a nice show to watch. Eventually they too fell asleep on Sans.


	15. School

[ I couldn't update last week because of a stupid project due. So sorry about that.]

"C'mon kiddo, time for bed." Sans said. "Aw but I'm not that tired, Da- er… Sans." Frisk whined. Sans smile got bigger. "Sorry bucko… what was that? Were you about to call me… Dad again?" Sans chuckled. "Maybe…" Frisk looked away. "You're getting' there." Sans said. "Where's mom?" Frisk asked. Sans made one eye socket bigger than the other as if he was cocking one eyebrow he doesn't have. "I dunno. Why?" Sans asked. "I want a bedtime story." Frisk smiled. "Ah… Well, I could read to you and Papyrus tonight for a change." Sans said, "But… You probably want a different book then Pap." "Please?" Frisk asked. Sans chuckled. "come on kiddo, let's go in Papyrus' room." When they got into Papyrus's room he yelled at sans for being a few minutes late.

"Sorry bro, the kid begged me to read both of ya a story." Sans shrugged grabbing a book. Frisk shook their head and got in the blankets with Papyrus. "ok… Fluffy bunny…" Sans read on. Frisk felt protected with the skeleton brothers with them. They fell asleep instantly. When they woke up Papyrus was still asleep. They slowly moved out of the bed and headed downstairs. They heard the hum of Toriel and smelt breakfast. "Where's Sans?" They asked groggily. "Hm? Oh, the lazybones is still in bed. Nothing unusual." She giggled. Frisk always loved Toriel's laugh. Toriel put down a plate of eggs and toast in front of Frisk. "Here you go Frisk. Get ready for school after you eat."

Frisk finished their food and grabbed a cup full of water. They went upstairs to their room and closed the door. They poured the water into Flowey's flowerpot. He muttered something and turned away. Frisk grabbed their close and went into the bathroom. They got dressed then brushed their hair and teeth. When they walked back downstairs, Papyrus was at the kitchen table still in pajamas. He was eating some left over spaghetti. Frisk said hi to him and put on their shoes. They put on their jacket and waited for Toriel. While they waited, they talked with Papyrus. Finally, Toriel walked out of her room, followed by Sans. "Mornin' kiddo." Sans said sitting at the table. "Have a good day at school." Frisk and Toriel got into the car and drove off to school. Frisk felt like they were forgetting something. When They got there, Toriel went to her classroom. Frisk had to stay behind and go into lines waiting to be dismissed.

When Frisk was dismissed and got to Toriel's classroom, they noticed on the board there was a quiz. Toriel mentioned nothing of it at home. Frisk was annoyed but put their stuff away and had a seat. Toriel explained the quiz was easy and there was nothing to study for. She handed one to each child. Frisk wrote their name at the top. They got to question 5 and they were struggling. They started chewing their pencil in frustration. They decided to guess on it and move on to the next one. They finished their quiz right before they went to lunch. Frisk went to get their lunchbox but it wasn't there. _No! I must've forgot it,_ they thought. "Mom… I forgot my lunch." They said sheepishly. Toriel shook her head. "I'll call Sans to bring it up. Oh you silly child" Toriel smiled and started dialing the number. Luckily Sans did agree to bring it. When he got there he decided to stay. Toriel usually walks around the cafeteria while eating something small. She likes to do that than going back to her classroom. Every so often she would speak to Sans. "You want this half of my sandwich?" Frisk asked offering it to him. He smiled and turned down the offer. "Nah I'm not hungry. I'm not in the mood for a _Sans_ -which." Frisk laughed. They got up to throw away their food when a girl asked them. "Is that your dad? He looks like a cool monster like your Mrs. Toriel!" Frisk thought about this for a second. "Yea he's my dad." They replied. Frisk sat back down. Lunchtime was over and Frisk told sans. "Bye… Dad." He smiled bigger. "Cya kiddo. I'll pick you up later." Frisk went into the classroom and put their lunch away.

Toriel taught a new lesson. After her lesson, it was her class' turn to go to the library that day. Frisk chose a fiction book. After library they had to go to gym class. Since they were only in elementary they didn't have to change clothes. Undyne and two other coaches there were taking rollcall. They were running on track today. Everyone started groaning about it. Each time they ran a lap they got a stick. Frisk ended with 5 sticks. Undyne looked proud. After gym they had to pack up and leave school. Frisk hugged Toriel and walked out to the walker's area. Sans was waiting patiently. Frisk was tired from running and yawned. "are you tired?" Sans asked. "Yea, dad." Frisk responded. Sans smiled bigger every time Frisk said the words dad to him. "Why you so tired all of a sudden? Only been a few hours since I saw you." Frisk told them what happened in P.E. "ok let's get you home quick then. I know a shortcut." They were home in a heartbeat. "Go relax kiddo." Frisk threw their backpack onto a chair and laid down on the couch.

"HUMAN? IS THAT YOU? OH BOY!" Papyrus exclaimed coming into the room. "I HAVE A PUZZLE FOR YOU TO SOLVE!" He handed Frisk a pencil and a piece of paper with junior jumble on it. "ITS SO HARD THAT I FORGOT THE WORDS!" Papyrus chuckled as he sat next to Frisk. Frisk took some time, but figured out the words. "Papyrus, spaghetti, greatest, and guard?" "INDEED HUMAN!" Papyrus smiled as he took the paper away. Toriel came in the house and set her things down. "Hello dear," She said kissing Frisk's forehead. "I'm off to make dinner." "It's early mom" Frisk said. "I know; the quizzes took a lot from me." She replied and walked into the kitchen. Frisk shrugged and turned on the TV.


	16. Skelebros nightmares

Sans woke up squeezing his hand near where a heart should be. "Whoa, Sans. Are you ok?" Toriel asked startled. He looked at her and put on a fake smile. "Fine." He slid off the bed and put on his slippers. Toriel eyed him worried, but she shook her head. Sans grabbed his jacket and stood at the doorway. "You coming Tori?" They shared a kiss before Toriel said yes. Toriel wandered into the kitchen to fix breakfast, as Sans plopped himself onto the couch. Soon Sans could smell and hear bacon sizzling, Toast tanning, and eggs being scrambled and fried.

Sans sighed remembering his dream- no nightmare. Gaster had to stabilize the CORE. The younger Sans watched in horror as his father fell. Sans wanted to help. He wanted to help that's all. He didn't want him to die. He was his father and he didn't want him to die. Never. The last thing Gaster said was "run." And Sans ran out just in time. He met up with Papyrus. "Dadda?" little Papyrus cried. Sans looked away as he hugged the tiny Papyrus. "It's ok. Everything is fine." Sans whined, trying to deny what happened. He saw him fall into it. Sans had to see that again. Then the scene shifted to when it was a week before that tragedy.

"Stop it! We aren't your personal lab rats!" Younger Sans cried, Streams running down his face. "We are your children! I hate you! Go away!" little Sans grabbed toddler Papyrus and ran up to his room. Gaster stood with his head down. He had cracks in his skull still but they weren't as severe. A few moments later, Gaster went up into the little boys' room. He had a sad face. Little Sans was pouting putting things in a small backpack. He occasionally wiped his tears. He turned to see Gaster standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" little Sans voice quivered with anger. Tiny Papyrus ran to his brother's side. "We are leaving you to your science." Sans turned away as more tears ran down his cheek. "Son…" Gaster said. Sans scowled. "I never mean to hurt you. I want to understand your incredible power. I want you to control it. I want… Sans, I love you and your brother more than anything. I want you to understand. I just want to help you." Gaster continued, taking a step. "I can control my powers just fine!" Sans growled, his eye glowing. He tried to pick up a toy but it staggered and flew across the room. Gaster tilted his head. A smile tugging at his mouth. "just fine" Sans looked at the toy exasperated.

Gaster sat down on the bed and patted for Sans and Papyrus to sit. Papyrus crawled into the lap of Gaster and Sans sat beside Gaster. "Look everything I'm doing is for you two and you two only. No one else needs to know." Sans looked at him as the scene faded. Then flashing images came about and symbols. Sans could understand them of course, but he tried to remember the images. A man damaged, wondering alone in blackness, sad and depressed. All of a sudden Sans broke out of his thinking trance as Frisk waved their hand across his face. "Sans? Dad? Daddy are you ok?" Frisk asked, worried. Sans blinked and looked at Frisk. "Heya kiddo." He smiled. "Are you ok?" Frisk crawled into his lap. It sent a shiver down Sans spine. "I'm fine." "Aren't you hungry?" "Ah, yea." Sans admitted. Frisk slid off of Sans and walked into the kitchen as he followed.

Toriel wasn't there, probably getting ready. Sans sat on a chair. "Mom made this plate for you." Frisk said handing a plate full of buttered toast, eggs, and bacon, with a bottle of ketchup. Frisk sat next to Sans, and started munching on bacon. Once they finished it they got a little sad that they ate it all. Sans took pity on the kid and handed them another piece from his plate. Frisk smiled as they chowed down on that too. After that they ate their eggs and toast with jam. They got up and put on their shoes. "hey kiddo, don't forget your lunch." Frisk nodded and Sans used his magic to bring it to them. Toriel walked out of her room and asked if Frisk was ready. Frisk held a thumbs up and walked out the door. "Goodbye Sans, love you" She gave a kiss on his head and started to walk out the door. "Love ya too tori." After Toriel and Frisk left, Sans heard Papyrus scream and then heard sobbing. He immediately ran upstairs to check on his brother.

"DAD…" His voice trailed off. He was on the floor rocking himself, trying to fight the tears. "Pap what happened? I'm here." Sans hugged his brother. He already knew what he dreamed of, but maybe… It was different. "I… I SAW A FAMILIAR FACE… WE CALLED HIM DAD. HE… HE DIED!" Papyrus started to bawl even more. "Pap, its ok. I'm here." Papyrus calmed down a bit. "Sans… who is he?" Papyrus asked softly. Sans knew he couldn't hide it anymore. "He… well. Raised us, and is our father. His name is W.D Gaster. He is very smart, pappy. He took care of us." Sans could feel Papyrus relax a little. "How come I don't remember him?" Papyrus was talking at a low volume. "Well you were tiny, Pappy. You didn't get to know him well. What did you see?" Sans talked gently.

"I saw… well you argued with him then brought me upstairs. Me beside you as you looked at him in a bedroom. You tried to prove to him you could control your powers. It didn't happen. I sat in his lap and you talked things over. We stayed and… I think Everything was all better. But he… fell into the CORE… What was he doing? I saw you run out and tell me everything was ok. But it wasn't." Papyrus wiped tears from his skull. "He was stabilizing the Core, He's the only one who could have. He made it." Sans said, as he rubbed Papyrus' skull. "But, then… Flashing images and… strange symbols." Pappy looked up at Sans. Sans paused for a second. "Those were probably nothing. Papyrus listen… I want you to forget about that. Ok?" Papyrus turned away. "You wanna come downstairs? There's breakfast." For a few seconds, Papyrus didn't say anything. "No thank you brother, I think I'm going to go back to sleep." Papyrus crawled back into bed and turned so he wasn't facing Sans. Sans walked out of the room and before shutting the door he looked at Papyrus. Sans knew Gaster wasn't dead and Papyrus was trying to wrap his head around all of this. Sans sat on the stairs and rubbed his face. He knew he couldn't protect Papyrus from the truth for long.

"If your there. Give a sign please. Anything. Please. Please, please, please." Sans voice trailed off as the temperature dropped for a few seconds before returning to normal. Sans sat there shocked. Papyrus must have sensed what happened and went to check on Sans. "BROTHER?" Papyrus said in his rather normal voice. "IT WAS QUITE COLD ALL OF A SUDDEN." Sans looked at Papyrus. "Oh uh… sorry I was messing with the thermostat… using my powers." Sans lied. Papyrus sighed and walked back into his room. Sans pounded his fists on the ground and got up. He walked downstairs and outside. He walked about a block then turned around and walked back to the house then repeated a few times until he was tired. He went back inside and debated whether to sleep or not. "he wants to come back. He wants to be a part of our lives. I don't know if I can…" Sans plopped on the couch. Sans relaxed finally, then fell back asleep.


	17. Helping hand

[Oh my god look I'm actually alive! It's been a while! How are you guys? I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter… I needed a break. But now it's Summer I might be writing more! As soon as this is done I'm putting it out and Ima at least post once a week! I'm going to be writing longer chapters as well. Also… **what if Sans and Toriel had a child?** _*Please don't kill me for that idea XD_ * Who actually reads these parts?]

It was the end of Frisk's last day of school and all the kids were rushing out. The walkers' area was a bit more crowded than usual. Frisk saw Sans walking up with his hands in his jacket pockets. "Hey kiddo, ready to go home?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded and took the lead. "Guess no shortcut today? You're givin' me a real work out." When they eventually got home, Frisk raced inside and yelled summer! Papyrus came down the stairs and grabbed Frisk. "LET'S SAY WE MAKE FOOD FOR UNDYNE AND TORIEL SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus took off-with Frisk still in his arms- and ran into the kitchen. "Alright bro, don't burn down the kitchen." Sans said as he fell onto the couch. "OH BE QUIET SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

Papyrus poured hot water into a pot, then dumbed a whole box of noodles into it. He tried to crank the temperature higher, but Frisk wouldn't let him. They've watched Toriel cook spaghetti a dozen times. They knew the exact temperature and everything. The grabbed another pot from the bottom cabinet and placed it on the stove next to the boiling noodles. They didn't turn on the burner yet. They put tomato sauce in it, then asked Papyrus to chop some onions and some mushrooms. Frisk started adding some spices to the sauce. When papyrus got done he dumped what he shopped into the mix. Frisk began to stir. Papyrus took the pot of spaghetti and dumped out the water.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE DIDN'T TURN UP THE HEAT? IT WOULD TASTE EXQUISITE!" Papyrus cried. Frisk shook their head and poured the sauce onto the noodles. Frisk ran into the living room and woke up Sans. "Food is ready!" Frisk smiled. "Is it edible?" Sans asked with his eye sockets still closed. "Dad…" Frisk whined. "Fine, fine." Sans walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate full of spaghetti. He reluctantly took a bite. "Not bad." He admitted. Toriel walked into the house, and into the kitchen. "Oh spaghetti!" Toriel exclaimed with artificial excitement. "Who made this?" "Me and Papyrus!" Frisk said, getting their own plate. "It's pretty good, Tori." Sans said twirling a fork of noodles. Tori took a bite out of Sans food. "Aw c'mon tor, the spaghetti's over there." Sans said nudging Toriel. "It is quite delicious. Good job you two." Toriel said grabbing herself a plate.

Frisk was happily slurping some noodles when Flowey start screaming. They got up from the table and went upstairs to check on him. "Frisk! Where are you!?" He screamed. "Right here." Frisk answered, poking their head through the doorway. "I'm bored!" Flowey whined. "But Flowey, when I bring you towards people you always fuss and say mean things." Frisk protested. "But frisk, your room is stupid and boring!" Flowey whined louder. Frisk sighed and grabbed Flowey. "Fine." They brought him downstairs and set him on the table. "Oh… hello Flowey." Toriel forced a smile. "Why is he here?" Sans asked. "What's it to ya smiley trashbag." Sans glared at him. "uh, Flowey want some spaghetti?" Frisk asked. "1. I'm a flower. For 2. If it's made by him no thanks." Flowey looked over at Papyrus.

For the remainder of dinner, Flowey kept insulting people. When frisk finished their dinner they grabbed Flowey and ran upstairs. "What? What did I do?" Flowey growled. "You need to learn to be nice." Frisk frowned. Flowey smirked. "nice? Sorry I don't have a soul. I can't feel your sappy feelings." "Yea. We need to fix that." Frisk said.

When night fell, Frisk laid down on their bed. They looked at Flowey and thought, "I need to help him. How?" Frisk closed their eyes and fell to sleep. "You think you can help him? He's done for. No soul. He will never be whole again." Frisk eyes opened slightly. They sighed getting out of their bed. "there has to be a way." Frisk muttered. Flowey looked up. "A way for?" He asked. Frisk walked into their closet and grabbed a purple shirt and a pair of shorts. "Hello? Are you braindead? I asked a question." Flowey shouted. "Later." Frisk replied, walking to the bathroom. "Later? Is that even an answer? Oh, whatever." Flowey growled.

Frisk walked downstairs and straight into the kitchen. It smelt of pancakes. They sat down at the table and put their head down. "rough night kiddo?" Sans asked, patting Frisk's head. Frisk just let out a moan. The front door opened and Undyne poked her head through the kitchen opening. "What are we having for breakfast?" Undyne asked. "Pancakes" Toriel said turning her head as she flipped some flabby batter into the air. "All done!" Toriel exclaimed placing a big platter full of pancakes. Frisk took a pancake and drenched it with syrup. They cut pieces out and bit into it. It tasted strangely of butterscotch and cinnamon. "Toriel these pancakes are delicious." Undyne said taking her 3rd serving. "YES LADY TORIEL!" Papyrus happily hummed as he stuffed pancake into his mouth.

When everyone was full up, they went about their normal routines. Alphys went into the living room to watch some anime, and Frisk decided if anyone could help it might be Alphys. They walked up and sat down next to her. "Oh h-hey Frisk!" Alphys said, barely glancing away from her phone. "Can I ask you something Al?" Frisk mumbled. Alphys set the phone down and looked at them. "Yea? W-what happened?" "I want to give Flowey a soul. Can you help me?" Alphys face went grim. 'I-I don't know i-if I can Frisk." "Please you're the only one I know who can" Frisk pleaded.

"I'll try. B-but if I-I couldn't figure out h-how to use **determination** on m-monsters… H-how can I d-do this." Alphys twirled her fingers around, nervously. Frisk hugged her. "You can do it. Please."


End file.
